The Sacrifices We Make
by Winter Gray
Summary: Dean/Castiel/Sam, Sam w/o his soul, Castiel/Dean first time, Sam/Castiel, m/m sexual content, Marriage,wincest, Destiel, Pain, Non-Con. Abuse CAUTION will get pretty emotionally/ sexually twisted later chapters but all good things are worth waiting for. Not for the faint of heart. Comments/thoughts appreciated. I don't own these characters but they own my heart.
1. 1 The Sacrifices We Make

The Impala cut through the darkness, twisting its way along the back roads, metal glistening drops of rain, Dean thought she looked especially beautiful that way. The thought made him laugh out loud."I'm in love with yah baby" he slapped the empty seat beside him and his smile turned serious and sad.

He missed Sam so much, missed him even when he was right there beside him. His Sammy had no soul, it was being tortured in hell with slim chance of escape and it was Deans quest to get his brother back. How can a soul mate have no soul?

Sam was different, it was like being with a predator that could hurt him at any time. Dean winched thinking of the rough way he touched him now. Tenderness was gone and all that was left of Sam was a hunger to satisfy. It frightened him the night he woke up and Sam was just sitting across from him in a chair naked and erect, leaning forward with his belt in his hands, staring at him with dark, hard eyes and a tight smile, tongue snaking over his lips. Dean pretended he was sleeping again and hugged the blanket tighter.

Sam was off with Bobby and several other hunters to Chalk Bluff in Alabama where they believed a demon was stirring up civil war soldiers. Dean thought it was a bad idea but Bobby insisted he stay to research and take a break from Sam. Bobby could see the stress on Deans face always being on guard with his brother. Their close relationship (yes Bobby knew it all) was strained to breaking.

"Stay, do the paperwork boy and get some rest" with that he and Sam were gone.

Dean pulled up to the neon vacancy sign and sat, watching the rain hit the window in the darkness. He was bone tired but at least angel sitting was his distraction and Cas was an interesting way to pass the time.

Letting out a long sigh he made himself get out of the car and on with his angel duties. Grabbing the beer and the bag of food he fumbled for the door key to the cheap hotel room. They all sort of blended into each other and the novelty was over along time ago.

Dean heard groaning noises coming from the room, he felt for his gun and threw open the door, sitting on the bed was Cas as he left him except his shoes were off and Cas was leaning against some pillows with Dean's laptop on his knees, his impossible blue eyes locked to the screen. He didn't seem to even notice Dean enter.

Dean dropped the bags on the table and looked around at the darkness, the shadow of wings encompassing the entire room. "uh...Cas, what the hell?" Cas snapped his head around and the shadows disappeared, it was just Cas lighted by a table lamp now, a bead of sweat running down his face. Slamming the laptop shut he cast his eyes down to the cheap comforter and suddenly seemed to find it most interesting, not able to meet Deans gaze. "Hello Dean" was all he managed. Dean grabbed the laptop and sat on the bed next to Castiel who had a pillow jammed in his lap.

"So what was so important to hide that you almost break my damn laptop?" Dean opened the computer and was greeted with a porn site. "Holy Crap...Cas how much porn did you watch while I was gone?", "All of it Dean, I think all of it on the internet, you told me not to talk about it remember?". Dean grabbed the pillow from Castiel and tossed it on the other bed, he was less than shocked to see Cas with an erection but taken aback at Dean's underwear clenched in his fist. Dean froze for a moment and then set the laptop on the nightstand. A flush creeped into the angels stoic face.

"Dean I'm confused by my reaction and yet if fascinates me, its like my vessel betrays me and theres not a way to stop these feelings". Dean reached over and touched his chin, resting his thumb there, tracing a lazy circle along the stubble on Castiels jaw. "why stop it?"

Deans mind was racing, wondering what he should do, what he wanted to do and would he be taking advantage of an innocent?"

Cas had always been there for him, devoted, unquestioning, protecting above and beyond the call. Even when he wasn't there Dean felt him watching, swore Cas would ghost his hands over Dean and make him shiver even when Dean couldn't see him.

There was something exciting and provocative to have this beautiful man, this part of the warrior heavenly host give up so much of himself to be a part of Deans life and to betray his own kind for him. Cas would kill for him, die for him and love him, he look at Dean as Sam used to do before coming back, with tenderness and comfort.

Dean had tapped plenty of tail in his life, all kinds and all comers as long as he found them attractive but Cas made him feel different, the way Sam used to make him feel. The erotic electricity that shook him every time Castiel appeared and placed a gentle hand on Deans shoulder was something new to him.

Dean snapped back to the real world and Cas was staring at him intently,. "Cas, you are not just an angel your also a man" Dean drew his hand away from Castiels face thinking what to do next. His first thought was what if Sammy found out? What would he do now that he didn't have any line in that sand he wouldn't cross?

"Dean, I always found humans sexual exploits messy and strange but the longer I'm here in this body, the longer I'm with you...well somehow I'm changing". Dean grabbed his face and even though Cas didn't move his eyes were pleading for something he couldn't ask for.

Without thinking Dean pulling Cas off the bed and started to fumble with his clothes, first the trench coat, then the tie and so on until Cas stood placidly in front of Dean naked. His body was as smooth and beautiful as Dean had dreamed. Long lean muscle threading around a surprisingly delicate looking frame. Almost too delicate to hold all the heavenly power inside of this vessel. Dean quickly undressed and Cas let Dean lay him on the bed.

Dean straddled Castiel, held him in place with thick, strong thighs and Deans rough palm on the angels chest to hold him down while the other was touching Cas all over like a horny teenager. It was almost comical the way something so powerful was so easily held but Castiel was locked tight by those eyes that could make him do anything. He almost felt ashamed at how little control he had when it came to this mortal.

"This must be Christmas and my birthday wrapped in a pretty box" Deans pupils were blown black, just the hint of emerald surrounding them, wet with emotion and desire he threw caution to the Fates and kissed Castiel softly on the mouth.

Castiel wasn't sure what to do with his hands, they felt clumsy as he pushed them through Deans hair and over his warm skin. A tentative touch to Deans stomach down to his erection elicited a groan of pleasure. Castiels thumb sliding over the head, fascination in his cerulean blue eyes at the slick drop of liquid leaking out.

" I'm ill prepared for this Dean, I feel foolish, like an unskilled child, watching someone be pleasured isn't the same as giving that pleasure and I don't want to make you unhappy with me".

"There is no way in hell you could do that. Your body is really bangin' Cas," Dean flinched at the crude words he just said, " Sorry I mean you are really what I had imagined you would be". Dean ran his hand over Castiels body, he arched his back to meet Deans experienced hands.

Dean laid a trail of wet kisses down to his erect cock. Dean cradled his balls working the soft skin lightly between his fingers, feeling the weight of them and the heat coming off his body.

Licking the underside of Castiels shaft to the head rewarded Dean with the first drop of wetness, Cas groaned and thrashed under Deans expert tongue, losing control, shaking the bed violently as the massive shadow of wings spread over the dingy room.

Dean frantically crushed his groin against Castiel, they moved in a natural unison like they had done this a million times before.

Dean closed his eyes groaned loudly and climaxed over Castiels stomach trying not to worry about the paper thin walls of the hotel. Castiel threw his head back gave one last thrust against Dean and let out a noise that at once sounded like sobbing and laughing, his eyes a brilliant light in the dark.

The thrust forced Dean to roll off next to him as Cas experienced his first orgasm. Castiel shuddered , hips lifted in the air and came down hard, the sharp crack of a slat came from the bed.

Laying next to each other Cas turned heavy lidded eyes towards Dean trying to think what to say, "thank you" was the best he could do at the moment but it didn't matter, his eyes gave away his feelings.

Dean grinned and buried his face in Castiels hair. "Oh baby there is more to it than this, much more to come, these were just the basics, you haven't been to heaven yet." Cas looked at him puzzled because yes he is from heaven but he kept his mouth shut and chalked the comment up to one of Deans descriptive comments, he would ask him about it later.

Holding his face in both hands, Castiels long cool fingers tracing his nose, cheeks, trying to soak in the diopside green eyes, he kissed Deans full lips and said it, Cas never quite knew what it felt like and could never verbalize it but now he stepped out on that ledge and jumped, "I love you Dean, I love you..I love you". Dean returned the touch, stroking the delicate collar bone, up Castiels neck and around the complex blue eyes at once holding back power but always a cast of innocence over them. "I love you Cas, your mine always."

As Dean lay there with his arms around HIS Cas the realization came to him that Bobby was bringing Sam back tomorrow. Dean was no longer able to hide anything from Sam since he was running on instinct alone. He was terrified for morning to come. His mind racing with the fact he just betrayed his brother.

Cas felt Dean tense and the shadow of wings wrapped around them causing Dean to relax. Morning would come sooner than he thought


	2. 2 No Sanctuary

Dean slowly opened one eye, a grey haze of pre dawn light filtered through a crack in the threadbare curtains of the room. Rolling over he saw Castiel next to him, eyes closed and breathing rhythmically although Dean wondered if he was sleeping. Last night came back to Dean in all its glory and he smiled and relaxed into the pillow, tracing little circles along Castiels chest. Dean felt his cock twitch as he took in all of Cas . "God, Cas you are so beautiful, you are so…perfect" both hands working on Castiels body like clay, rubbing, molding and squeezing. He worked his legs around Castiel and pressed his length hard against his thigh.

Cas snapped his eyes open, he wasn't sleeping just taking it all in, Deans voice at once rough and soft, his hands working over Castiels body in that expert way he had and now his full lips and hot mouth working his cock like a starving man. "Come on Cas I want to taste you".

Quickly Castiel pushed up grabbing Dean by the shoulders and forcing him on his back "I'm sorry Dean, I'm making this up as I go along" Cas broke into one of his rare smiles, it was something that knocked Dean right in the heart on the few occasions he saw him do it. Cas was all white teeth, small dimples and huge blue eyes. Dean was hard enough to cut a diamond.

"I want you to surrender yourself to me, can you be mine Dean? Can you be my beautiful possession? Give your heart, your body, your mind to me as I have given you my heart long ago, I have loved you to the point of madness and now my body is yours to take, to use, can you Dean…please can you do the same for me?" Castiel hated the desperation in his own voice but that is how he felt, desperate and exposed.

Dean looked up into Castiels eyes, tears threatening to breach the blue, brows knit in that worried look he gets and Dean knows all too well. "Cas ….I…" Just then there was a rumble of Bobby's truck pulling in and another distinct sound of an additional vehicle crunching the gravel.

The moment was broken and gone, Dean frantically trying to get up and grab his clothes, Castiel was magically clothed and standing watching Dean pull on jeans and a t shirt, breath coming out in gasps and sweat forming on his face. "Shit, shit, shit SAM oh jeez, Sammy is here!"

The hunt had been successful, if you could even call it a hunt. One demon dead and some seriously pissed off civil war soldiers put to rest but that's what Sam did, hunt even though he didn't know why Bobby insisted Dean stay and he go with the group leaving Castiel to stay with Dean alone.

Sam had changed but he figured no soul, no complicated emotions to get in the way. Now his drives were killing and fucking, emotionally he did have anger and a self serving outlook on it all, he enjoyed possessing people and things. Pain mixed with pleasure and there was nothing like sitting and thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Dean, that always got his cock rock hard. Dean wouldn't have it, wouldn't have him since he came back. Sam knew Dean was frightened of him just a bit but Sam played along knowing that when he became too frustrated with fucking the next roadside diner waitress or the next little twink he could split open like an apple Sam was going to break and just make Dean his bitch, a sick part of him wanting to make him cry and beg for him to stop.

Sam smiled wickedly and looked at Holly standing outside the truck, bringing his hands to his face he could still get her scent from last night. Hunting made him horny and Holly was different than his usual road bimbo or bar slut boy. She was for lack of a better word fat in all the right places, huge tits, big round ass and soft belly, she was strong and capable, a daughter of hunter parents so Sam had a respect for her talents as a hunter herself. Licking his fingers, eyes closed he remembered her straddling his 6'4" fame and riding him like a champ. Long blonde hair and breasts in his face screaming his name and taking it all, telling him how big he was, how beautiful, how hot, how….well Sam had heard it all before many times. The best thing about sex with another hunter is the lack of attachment, it was stress relief, something to take the edge off and this morning they were both right back to being professional. No strings.

"Sam go get Cas and Dean, we will meet you at the diner" Holly hitched her thumb towards the diner next to the motel. "sure give me a few minutes to get his ass going" Sam headed to the motel door and Bobby shook his head, "Don't know if I can get used to this new Sam, that kid is crude, rough around the edges, that ain't like Sam, I hope we can figure out this soul problem of his soon."

Sam stood in front of the door and felt there was something different…wrong, raising his hand to knock Dean opened the door with his hastily packed bags. "Hey Sammy, we going for breakfast? How did the hunt go?". Sam waved his hand in the air and pushed past Dean, stepping into the room. "Give me a chance to use the bathroom, whats the big rush Dean, Christ!" Sam stepped to the center of the room, closed his eyes and took a deep breath working his head from side to side. He smelled sex, sweat and shame. His eyes grew hard and slitted looking from the unused bed to the one that was pulled apart, sheets hanging on the floor, something damp drying on the mattress. Sam turned on his heels and towered over Dean, "So where is Cas?"

Dean swallowed hard and looked last Sam at the wall "Hell I don't know, he wasn't here all that much, I suppose he'll meet us over at the diner. So are you going to use the bathroom so we can get out of here?" "I don't have to go now" Sam snapped and grabbed the bags and went over to the Impala and threw them in. "Come on Dean, I'm starving" he clapped Dean on the back and tried to put on his best imitation of a genuine smile.


	3. 3 Futile Hiding

Sam and Dean walked to the restaurant, Sam's arm slung around his brothers shoulder. Sam with the same tight smile trying to hold it together, to show Dean what he wanted to see, Dean waited for the other shoe to drop and then it did sooner than he expected.

Sam guided him to the back of the restaurant and pushed him none too gently against the wall and kissed hard, rough stubble scratching Deans face, pressure bruising his lips. Sam caught Dean with his strong fingers between his legs and squeezed. Dean let out a gasp of pain.

"This is mine, remember that Dean….mine..LOOK AT ME!" with that Sam grabbed his face and squeezed his jaw. Dean pushed Sam and punched him square in the nose, tears streaked down his face, part pain and part sadness. Sam wiped the blood coming from his nose and growled "you bitch" and stormed off into the restaurant.

"This isn't you Sammy…it is not you" Dean said to himself, head back against the wall gathering his sanity to make it through breakfast. Wiping his eyes, he walked in the diner and joined the other hunters.

The other hunters were all laughing at something Bobby said, it was good to hear them happy and relaxed for once. Bobby looked up at Dean and saw his red eyes, then looked to Sam with the beginning swell around the bridge of his nose. The heated, angry eye contact between them was not lost on Bobby. Dean sat by Edger, a small wiry man, he always reminded Dean of a garden gnome. "Dean how the hell are you?" Edger or Ed as everyone called him looked at Dean with a smile. "I've been better Ed, I have really been better". Dean sat with an empty chair between he and Sam and a blink later Castiel was seated between them.

What happened to Dean was not lost on Castiel and he didn't know if he should intervene, decided to stay back and not open up a fresh wound. He wasn't sure what Sam knew and wanted to keep it that way, things were getting complicated and Castiel was afraid his heart was going to hurt in the long run. Taking a chance he threaded his fingers with Deans under the table and was relieved when Dean squeezed Castiels hand and a smile broke out. "Cas I'm glad you came back" Dean whispered.

Sam sat between Castiel and Holly, his jaw tightening and getting that familiar tick. Holly looked at Sam and frowned, he looked a bit mad to her. She shrugged figuring whatever it was it just wasn't her business. Finishing their meals, the group of hunters decided to travel back to Bobbie's place where they had a couple of trailers stationed. There was something big coming and the hunters were pooling resources to figure it all out.

Back at Bobbie's Sam didn't have his head in the game and he tried to refocus but all he saw was Dean and Castiel working together at a little table in the corner of the living room, books spread out and heads together talking softly. Sam walked up to them both, grabbed a chair and sat down. He still didn't know what happened exactly but Sam wasn't a fool, he could smell what went down and almost could see the heat between them. "Hello Sam" was all the angel could manage and Dean continued to read. Holly came over and asked how everything was going. A wicked smile broke out on Sam's face and he pulled Holly onto his lap. Holly let out a sharp breath in surprise. "Sam what the hell is up with you?" a flush creeped over her, she didn't know what to make of it. They weren't in any kind of relationship but she had to admit he made her wet just by watching him. Sure his emotions ran cold and dark, no flowers and hearts from Sam, no love at all but there was a respect as hunters and the way his long hair fell across his beautiful face, how the muscles of his long torso worked beneath his tee was enough to make her tingle and replay their interlude in her mind.

"Round two" he whispered in her ear and pushed Holly up, took her hand and led her upstairs. She went willingly and felt like she was in a dream state. He pushed the door open to the small room he and Dean shared at Bobbie's since they were kids and he sat down on the edge of the bed , his chin resting on his tented fingers, "strip now and don't make me wait".

Holly felt confused until she saw his eyes, the hardness in them snapped her back, she quickly stripped down for Sam and stood naked in front of him. He grabbed her hips and turned her around several times roughly grabbing her round firm ass , turned her again, hands running over her soft stomach then cupped both breasts in his large hands but they still spilled over. He ran his thumbs over both nipples "Mmmm just like ripe raspberries, you're the right age for these big tits, it wrecks my mind on how they can be that large and that high up, no sag."

She started to feel over exposed and uncomfortable, feeling the need to bolt. "Sam….I think…we shouldn't do this." Sam gave a bitter tinged laugh "I will tell you what to think and when to think it" he stood and undressed, pushing Holly to her knees he shoved his cock in her open mouth making her gag as it hit the back of her throat. Sam pumped her face as she tried to get a rhythm. Pulling out abruptly he pushed her on the bed and wrenched her legs apart.

Sam buried his face between the soft thighs and breathed deeply, he enjoyed the heat and her scent. The delicate butter blonde tuft of hair on her mound was intoxicating to his senses, the lips were full and blushed. He slid an expert tongue upward and reaching the top of the slit pushed in and hitting her excited little clit just perfect. Holly groaned loudly and felt at that moment he could ask her to burn the world and she would do it if only he continued. Spreading her open with his fingers he pushed the hood back with his mouth and sucked lightly while inserting his long fingers. "Good slut, give it up for me" his fingers hitting just the spot, that hidden mystery. She thrashed on the bed while Sam stroked his cock faster and buried his face and fingers harder. She bucked again and let go, her wetness in Sam's mouth, over his lips. He got up and straddled her chest coming in long spurts over her pretty face, blue eyes wide, wild and shattered. "lick it off Holly" and she did.

Sam rolled off and didn't look at her, he had what he wanted. Holly got her breathing under control and quickly dressed. She felt shame at how easily he controlled her and even more shame knowing she might let Sam do it again. She did feel like slut and her eyes were wet "I'm not going to cry, don't cry Holly your strong" the words looped in her mind and she got up and quietly left the room.

Sam smiled into the mirror working hard to bring back that softness in his eyes, that worried puppy look that got Dean every time in the past. He pulled on a pair of loose hip skimming jeans and entered the hall. Dean exited the bathroom. Under his breath Sam muttered "Lucky, lucky me, show time!"

He walked up to Dean and turned him with gentle hands. Dean winched but stood his ground. Sam gave him the face, the puppy face with a worried brow and Dean softened and relaxed, it looked like old Sammy again. "Dean I'm sorry I was so rough, sometimes I can't stop it" he bent down and slowly kissed Deans full lips, running his tongue inside of his brother's mouth. Dean returned the kiss and swirled his tongue into Sam.

Deans eyes grew wide, then narrowed. Pulling away from Sam he ran his fingers over his lips and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What is that? What did you do?" Sam smiled and ran his tongue up the palm of his own hand to the tips of the fingers and licked. "Just a little Holly for you, she has the sweetest little blonde honey pot. Christ, Dean really you should try her, she has a thing for Winchesters I guess, I bet you could get in there too."

Dean clenched his fists "damn you Sam, damn you, your disgusting. I try and try to cut you slack, I work overtime looking for a way to fix you and all I get is pain. I can't touch you, I can't be around you until we fix this."

Sam's eyes turned flinty and dark, he shoved Dean on the floor "Doesn't feel so fucking good does it? Of course Holly is no angel. Anyway who asked you to fix me?"

Sam stormed downstairs and out the front door, the hunters all went quiet "Just go about your business ya'll don't want to get in the middle of whatever that is" Bobby said and everyone started talking again.

Upstairs Dean sat defeated on the floor, a rush of wings and Cas was sitting beside him. Dean didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt him. Pulling Dean up Cas brought Dean into the only private room upstairs, the boys bedroom and laid him on the bed that was untouched. Castiel pulled Dean to his chest. Dean held the angel's hands tight against him. Whispering in his ear "Sleep now" his voice put Dean in a deep sleep. Castiel lay there watching him breath.

TBC


	4. 4 The Taking

Dean opened his eyes feeling disoriented, the bedroom was dark and Castiel was holding his hand and seemed to be resting. Everything that happened with Sam flooded back and he quickly ran into the bathroom to shower. The hot water still wasn't taking away the dirty feeling he had. Rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth under the stream he slowly started to feel human again.

Castiel opened his eyes and heard the shower running, deciding to join him. Cas left a trail of clothes to the door and entered the shower behind Dean sliding his arms around Deans stomach. Castiel rested his head on the strong back and closed his eyes humming to himself and smiling. Dean slowly turned around to face his lover. "Cas, remember what you asked me? I have that answer for you angel." Castiel pulled back and looked at Dean with those eyes, those haunted blue eyes that seemed to hold every secret left in the world to Dean. He couldn't help but smile at the open expression on the angel's face just waiting for Deans words.

Downstairs there was the sound of something falling hard and raised voices. "You have GOT to be fucking me, really? Now?" Dean said in an angry , exasperated voice. Holding Castiels face he looked determined and said "That's it, when this trip to that crap hole of a town is done, when every single damn thing is dead you take me where you want to go, just you and me. No idiots to mess this up. We WILL talk and then I will take all the time in the world to make you feel awesome."

The only thing that came out was "Ok Dean" Castiel couldn't figure out why he was so speechless around Dean at times and so easily lead by him like a pet on a leash. Cas didn't mind, he enjoyed it in fact but the power Dean had just by looking at him, or the sound of his voice could command Castiel over God himself. A secret joy and shame he carried inside.

Dean dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. Bobby, Holly, Ed and the others were standing there arguing over Sam. "Hey Dean have a seat." Dean sat, eyes closed and leaning back in the chair. "Look son, Sam came back, I don't know what happened between you and I don't want to know. What I do know is Sam is a loose cannon, he can't come with us on this one. We aren't hunting just one thing. Everything came out of that sinkhole including a pack of shifters and I can't trust Sam to not shoot first and then worry if its human or not. We asked him if he would hold back and wait for us to make the judgement…well..lets say it didn't sit well with him and he took off."

"Shit, sorry Bobby"

"Not your fault Dean"

"Lets go and get this over with, I have a date with an angel afterward" Dean put his arm around Castiel who had appeared at his side. The other hunters besides Bobby looked surprised but Dean didn't care how he looked to the outside world. He spent almost a lifetime hiding his feelings about Sam and their life together. Sometimes when Sam and Dean were in a town where they were sure there wasn't anyone they knew they hit the clubs together, kissing, touching, holding hands and blurting out "I love you" every half hour. They felt normal and those nights always ended with no holds barred fucking. He wasn't going to hide Castiel, didn't have to hide since a male angel was, he guessed, more acceptable than his baby brother.

Everyone strapped up, loaded for bear and took off to the town of Walking Iron, recently a huge sink hole appeared in the middle of town and after with no warning every sort of nasty came out. Lots of shifters making it especially dangerous.

Dean was feeling better about everything, driving down the road in his third love, the Impala with his second love sitting next to him. Reaching over squeezing Castiels thigh then sliding to the angels crotch he rested his large hand there feeling the twitch beneath the fabric and smiled to himself and his good fortune. It had not smiled down on Dean many times in his life but he was grateful to this man angel for being a loving constant in a life of chaos, for being so fucking hot and not knowing it at all. I was a marvel to Dean that someone could be so innocent that he didn't see himself as desirable. Castiels lack of ego was a turn on to Dean, he could look right in those blue eyes and tell him again and again how beautiful he was, how bangin' his body was and Castiel blushed every time. Dean smiled to himself thinking how great it was going to be after this, just he and Cas in some great place together where Dean planned to fuck him till they both passed out.

Back at Bobby's house Sam picked the lock and entered. He hid while the others thought he was long gone. Sam was driven, couldn't stop if he wanted. Knowing Dean was intimate with Castiel drove him mad. The thought of his brothers hands running over that angels body made him physically sick. Sam went up to their bedroom pulled back the large rug and shoved the beds aside then began to draw. Sam wasn't good at research for nothing, it took a long time but he found a binding sigil for an angel as powerful as Castiel . Sam knew there had to be something out there besides burning holy oil to do this.

After finishing he laid the carpet back down and pushed the beds together, sitting quietly getting in the zone for the next step. Then he called for Castiel, he let a pleading tone come into his voice and it felt so strange but Sam kept on going, his voice urgent.

Walking Iron was a mess, Castiel touched two shifters and they burst with a bright light. Dean ran up and grabbed Castiel "You ok baby?" Cas nodded "I'm fine Dean" just then Castiel felt a pulling, a calling and it became demanding. "Whats happening Dean?" he reached out with both hands to Dean and then vanished.

Landing on a bed Cas looked around the bedroom disoriented and jumped to a defensive stance. "Hey there virgin, what took you so long?" Castiel turned to the voice and there was Sam, elbows on knees smiling, eyes so black there was only a glint of hazel rings. "I am really going to enjoy this!" Sam licked his lips and slide back in the chair.


	5. 5 Knight Comes

"Cas? Castiel…baby? Where are you?" Dean spun around looking through the chaos around him yelling for help. Holly ran up and grabbed Dean pulling him behind and car, "Dean are you nuts? Do you WANT to get killed, whats your deal?" she hissed. " Cas vanished, Christ…Holly what is happening here, did you see Cas anywhere?" Deans eyes were darting around like mad man and shaking.

Holly pulled Dean into an abandoned mom & pop store, crouching behind some shelves she spoke to Dean in a low voice "Where is Sam, did you see him at all after he ran out of Bobby's house, were there any cars missing, any supplies, his laptop?" Dean rubbed his temples, eyes closed replaying it all in his head. "No, no cars or trucks gone, laptop still there, his bag of supplies for the job…still there. Oh no..shit..he came in our room that morning at the motel and smelled the air like a wolf, it was like he knew Cas and I .." Dean's face flushed "he seemed ok at first and then he got rough outside the restaurant and hurt me. How could I put Cas in this mess? I gotta go find them, please Holly can you take the slack here?"

Holly grabbed his hands "just go Dean, its going to take forever for you to get there so go now, we can handle all of this ok?"

Dean jumped in the Impala and floored it out of Walking Iron. "Come on Dean, Cas is an angel, he can take care of himself no problem. Unless Sammy did something to take his mojo." He knew his brother was smart, so smart that if anyone could figure out how to pull an angel somewhere and hold them it would be Sam. Dean Groaned at the thought of having to hurt his brother, he didn't know if he could do it but he couldn't let his baby get hurt, his Cas. "Why didn't I tell him everything, why did I take it so slow?" Dean talked out loud to his car like she knew exactly what he was saying. A determined look on his face, he popped in a tape and "Have You Every Needed Someone So Bad" by Def Leppard filled the car.

…

Castiel took a step toward Sam and he was pushed back on the bed, it felt like an invisible wall around him. Running his hands along it he realized it filled a large circle. "Sam why am I here? I need to get back to Dean, he is fighting and needs me. What did you do to me? Please stop whatever it is you are trying to do."

Sam pulled the chair up to the edge of the rug and sat looking at Castiel and let out a sharp humorless laugh. "What I'm trying to do? Looks like I succeeded." Sam flipped the corner of the carpet with his boot and Castiels eyes opened wide when he saw the edge of the binding sigil, it was something he didn't recognize. Castiel began to feel weak. It was draining him.

Sam clapped his hands like a wicked child and smiled "Do you like it? I am pretty proud I found this, not easy but you don't want to hear about that do you Castiel, It is a bastardized version of ancient languages and symbols for binding very strong angelic beings sort of a magical top ten chart of the oldest and strongest, only the best of the best for my Castiel…oh I'm sorry Deans Castiel."

Sam stood and slowly removed his clothes, Castiel shuddered when Sam slide off his thick black belt and laid it carefully on the arm of the chair. The rest of the clothes were thrown on the floor. Sam sat back down with his legs apart, the belt laying across his lap. "So tell me about my brother and don't lie, I picked up the scent of you both in the motel room."

Castiel rocked on the edge of bed holding it tightly trying to say the right words, he didn't want this to escalate. "Yes, I spent the night with your brother, we kissed, we touched each other and it was pleasurable for us both. I will not lie to you Sam since there is no point to it. I love your brother, I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

Sam's jaw tightened " I'm away being tortured and raped over and over all that time and the kicker is you bring me back and forget something pretty fucking important Cas, my soul!" I end up spending a year killing and screwing my way around the country with that band of family misfits. Do you know how much I don't give a crap what happens to anyone? The only constant was my brother, I come back and he can't even bring himself to kiss me unless I force it on him. I went from being the hot forbidden little brother he got to pop the cherry on and one stint in the cage later and he doesn't want me."

Castiel stood, what was left of his angelic power filled his eyes with blue flame, fists clenched in rage he faced Sam and in his most powerful voice raged "You insect, you ungrateful ass, if it wasn't for me, Lucifer and Michael would still be taking turns using you like a pretty toy then beat you and start all over again! As for your brother, he has spent days upon days looking for a way to fix you as have I. You screw every whore you can lay your filthy fingers on and did you once see what it did to your brother? NO! You only hurt him, force yourself on him and if I was not there I know you would get your way. I pick up what is left of him every time Sam, I heal every bruise you left on his body, every bite, cut, break and twist when he wouldn't give in. Do you think of what whores sickness you could give him? I will protect him and love him, take him away from this horror and you can't stop it"

Sam stepped into the circle in front of Castiel , belt in hand "Here is how it will play out, I know my brother and his starry eyed image of you, precious angel Castiel, virginal, beautiful and untouched. He is waiting to take that ass, taking it slow with you. Too late, I'm gonna pop that sweet cherry of yours after I beat some manners into you, teach you not to take other peoples things. After this is over, when your beaten, ripped and bleeding maybe…just maybe I'll let Dean get my sloppy seconds."

Castiel stood and pressed his hand to Sam's forehead and nothing happened. His eyes fading to blue, the flame burning out. He sat on the bed and realized he had nothing to fight this man with. No power, no weapon, just his mortal strength. Sam had inches and pounds on him, out matched him. Castiel was frightened for the first time in ages. He tried to push Sam but it was as if he was trying to move a mountain.

" This IS going to happen and this IS going to hurt, be a good boy and take off your clothes now," Sam sat on the bed watching the angel, face pale and tears threatening to spill out of those beautiful eyes. Slowly with shaking fingers he slid off the tie, pulled off the trench, he looked at Sam with silent pleading but Sam waved his hand to keep going. Next the shirt , undershirt, belt, shoes, socks and pants. Castiel stood in his boxers and tried one more time "Please Sam…please stop now..I'll help you."

Sam laughed and shook his head, waving the angel on to finish. Castiel took off his boxers and placed his hands in front of him. Sam sat on the end of the bed, leaned over and pulled his hands away.

Sam appraised the angels body taking in the lean muscle, not large like himself or Dean but rather slender tight, and flexible. The November afternoon sun hung low in the sky and played beams and shadow over the curves and strong but delicate frame. He was well hung but flaccid, too scared for any excitement. Turning him around Sam heard Castiel sob and his shoulders dropped. Sam ran his hands over the smooth firm skin of his ass, it was beautiful be behold.

Sam stood and placed Castiel where he wanted him "I am really going to enjoy this" with that Sam cracked the belt across Castiels shoulders. The angel cried out and pitched forward but Sam caught his hair and pulled back. "Don't puss out on me now virgin, I'm just getting warmed up" Sam's body twitched with adrenaline and sexual excitement.


	6. 6 Fallen Angel

August heat blasted through the open windows of the Impala, the breeze hardly making an impact. Sam had his shirt off, sweat running down his torso dampening the waist of his open jeans. Sam was looking at Dean with those hazel eyes full of lust, he was nervous, Dean could tell by the way his hand trembled on Deans knee and the tick in his jaw. Sammy was so beautiful, especially that day. Dean remembered the flash of red and gold in his hair from the sun when the Impala broke from the trees along the country road. It was his first year hunting with Dean after he left school. They played the dance for months. Then it happened the chaste gesture from Sam after an especially grueling job. They stopped at a creek to wash off the blood, it wasn't their blood, at least most of it wasn't. Sam came back from the water and they sat that way for awhile each drinking a beer, silent.

Sam leaned over and gave Dean a light kiss "Thanks for saving me back there Dean". That was it, Sam breached his wall, he grabbed his baby brother and kissed him full on. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his crotch, looking at Dean with glassy eyes. Dean knew what would happen and didn't want Sammy's first time to be on a muddy creek bed. Dean wanted it to be special and they had passed a nice hotel in the last town they went through. "Love you Dean" Sam smiled…

Dean's eyes snapped open and it was dark, the last thing he remembered is driving, his eyes so heavy. He pulled over on the roadside just to rest a moment and fell asleep. Everything came flooding back, why he was traveling, the urgency and he cursed himself for loosing time and ashamed for dreaming of his old Sammy. Dean had to get to Bobby's house fast and had a long way to go.

…..

Another blow from Sam's belt snapped over the angels buttocks, a red angry welt lined with tiny drops of blood formed. Castiel fell to his knees and swayed from side to side trying to hold himself up. Sam noticed he stopped screaming out a few minutes back, the angel just seemed to be trying to catch his breath, not able to make speak. Sam grabbed Castiel under the arms and hoisted him on the bed face up. The pressure on his back and rear forced a scream out as the rough cotton of the bed cover started the bleeding again. Castiel fell silent, breathing heavily. He was afraid to pass out, he might not ever wake up and see Dean again.

Sam threw the belt on the floor and sat next to the angels supine body. He stroked the angels hair, then grabbed the back of his neck. "Does it hurt?" Castiel gasped at the pain and his tormentor broke out in a smile moving his fingers to a nipple pinching hard, the other hand between the angel's legs caressing him. Sam felt the involuntary reaction in his hand , he leaned down tracing his tongue around the angels ear and whispered "you really are a slut, do you think your all my brother deserves? A wanton fallen disgrace like you Cas? I really think he needs better, are you the best heaven could send? If I get my soul back lets see how long it takes him to sideline you, he is gonna want all of me back and there is no way you can top the excitement of him fucking his sweet baby brother. I'm the ultimate taboo, you're just a diversion."

Castiel tried to crawl away, the words hurting as badly as the beating "Please no..please no more…Dean help me." Sam released him, the angel's body shook, his eyes rolled back in his head and then closed, his breath becoming fast and shallow.

Sam was more aroused than he could last remember, having someone so fragile in mind and body bend to his will and able to bring pain to the disabled angel his brother loved so much was an incredible high. It was harder and harder to reach that feeling, Sam had done so much since he was pulled from the cage that he was jaded, it took more and more to get him off and breaking Castiel down, taking the last thing he had to give to Dean was a fantasy coming true.

Sam nuzzled the angels neck and bit down leaving a red teeth marks, "Ready for me slut? Better relax for your own sake because I'm going to break you in regardless." Castiel was begging now in Aramaic but Sam wasn't sure if it was to him. "That wont help you, there isn't anyone to save you so pray, beg to your God if it makes you feel better." Sam growled.

Sam straddled the angel and rubbed his cock over Castiels face, pushed at his lips "open slut" Sam pressed inside and began moving slowly in until the angel made a choking sound. Sam was always proud of his size but it more than scared Dean to bottom, he let him a couple times and Sam enjoyed it. This he might enjoy a lot more. Dean knew his way around but Castiel was almost pure.

Pulling out of Castiels mouth Sam got on his knees between the angels legs and pushed his bent legs one at a time backward and bound them to a long strip of sheet tied to the iron headboard. The angel was fully exposed. Castiel groaned loudly, purple lashings stretched, legs open wide, knees pulled back. His voice hitched when he tried to speak and he begged in every language of the ages to be let go.

Sam's mouth watered involuntarily at the sight in front of him, tight, pink, untouched territory. He lay between Castiel's open legs and ran his tongue over the delicate skin. " Mmmm you taste so clean and sweet I could fucking lick you for hours" Sam pushed further with his tongue, Castiel tightened in response but Sam pushed until he tasted the velvet inside. Sam pulled out and kneeled between the angels open thighs rubbing the head around the opening smearing the first drops of wetness.

Castiel started to openly weep at the thought of losing the gift he had for Dean, the one thing that could only be given or taken once. Since the time he was created there was never such a feeling of despair as this moment.

"Don't cry, you really might enjoy this…or not, don't really care" With that Sam pushed at the Castiels opening, then pulled back "Fuck you are really tight" Sam was hoping to ride as is but he was much too big. He leaned over grabbing the small bottle of lube on the nightstand and liberally applied it to his fingers slowly inserting one to the knuckle, he impatiently inserted another finger and then a third working them around, stretching and massaging the opening spreading them apart and then pulling them out. "Your still tight, can't wait anymore". Sam tried to push his cock in again and it gave enough to breech the second ring, panting and almost crazed with the pressure around him he pushed balls deep inside.

Castiel screamed, trying to escape the pain but Sam pinned both of the angels shoulders to the bed and began to pump hard into the broken body. Sam had stamina on his side and wanted to fuck this incredible cherry piece as long as possible.

Castiel felt torn, raw and broken, after screaming Sam kept at him, pumping harder and harder, it seemed forever. The angel became quiet except for pained noises and grunting every time Sam slammed into him. He checked out after that, laying there and staring with dead blue eyes at the ceiling, head wobbling with each jolt like a rag doll.

Castiel detached and thought of Dean coming to save him as he had done countless times for him. Of that talk they were going to have, how Dean wants him to take them away from all of this where they could be together and Dean would make love to him tender, gentle and slow. Not caring how broken inside he was, how he wasn't the first.

Sam was losing his pace getting close, slammed into Castiel deep once more and let go, Sam's long hair hung in the angels face and his body shuddered as he filled the angel with his seed. Finished he rolled off and undid the binding on the angels legs. Castiel cried out as they dropped to the bed, then continued to stare at the ceiling trying to ignore his broken body and broken spirit once again checking out.

Sam rolled the angel on his stomach to admire his work, from shoulders to ankles the welts were starting to grow purple and he traced raised lines with his fingers. Leaking out Castiel was Sams orgasm tinged pink from the blood. Sam pulled him open almost gently and saw the damage. "Don't worry you'll live. You made me do this you know, your fault Castiel…all your fault. You're lucky I stopped here. Remember Dean doesn't really love you, he just depends on you, uses you. He only liked the excitement of a new relationship. For Dean the end justifies the means, once he finds out what a wrecked, used thing you are that will be it".

Satisfied with the destruction he left on the bed Sam got dressed quickly, grabbed his gear and left the house taking one of available cars there. He didn't want to be there when Dean showed up and he was certain it would be sooner than later, he could sense his brother was coming and the closer he got the more Sam felt his rage.

Dean was getting close to Bobby's house, he didn't know what to expect if anything but with how fast Sam went downhill the past few months maybe he should expect the worst. The guilt was already eating at Dean for putting Cas in Sams crosshairs. As dangerous as the angel was, without his mojo he only had weapons and fighting skills to depend on and he wasn't versed in either.

Dean allowed himself a memory of Castiel next to him in the Impala, cutting through the night, the first touch of his shy fingers on Dean's face, blue eyes full of wanting but as always the angel saying nothing about his feelings. Dean with the shame of being a coward until that night at the motel when he decided not to live a lie anymore.

The Impala stopped sharp in front of the house, it was dark, Dean pulled a gun and quietly entered the open door moving through the kitchen, living room and office. Seeing nothing downstairs he started up to the second floor cursing the noisy stairs Dean checked the rooms upstairs except for his and Sammys room. He tried the handle and it was unlocked, pushing the door open he saw a figure laying face down of the bed in the dark room.

"Cas? Baby is that you?"


	7. 7 No Escape

Dean closed the door behind him and turned on a small lamp, gun in hand and swept the room with his eyes then approached the figure prone on the bed. Dean crouched down and pushed the damp hair off the angels face. Castiels eyes were open staring at nothing, flat powder blue with no recognition of Dean. "Oh Christ, what happened to you?" Dean sat carefully on the bed and looked at the damage, the welts were mottled into a mass of bruises.

Noticing the dried fluid mixed with blood, Dean gently parted Castiels buttocks and checked the damage, as he realized the angel was no longer intact. Someone or something had enjoyed inflicting the pain. Dean didn't feel comfortable examining further, he was no doctor and Castiel was beyond what he could fix.

Dean called Dr. Max, as he was known to all the hunters. Max was a real doctor, a son of a hunter who skipped the life for medical school. After his residency he opened his own practice and was very successful. He had a large, built in group of patients waiting for him so in addition to the civilians as Max liked to call them that filled his waiting room each day, after hours he kept busy taking care of the more wicked wounds that hunters couldn't take care of themselves.

"Hey Max, its Dean Winchester, I need to bring someone in, can you meet me at the front door? Thanks, be there as fast as I can ok?" Dean wrapped the bed cover around Castiel and carried him to the Impala and headed for Dr. Max. "Baby why don't you talk? Gotta find out who did this, was it Sam? Demon? Angel?" Cas just sat quiet with the same blank eyes. " Just hang in there baby because whoever did this is gonna wish he was dead before I get to him"

Sam checked into a dive hotel for the night. He had to get his mind together, figure out what the next step was. He didn't have much of a problem working alone, no baggage to drag him down but he still couldn't get big brother out of his head. Soul or no soul, dead emotions be damned he just couldn't kill the green eyes swimming in his head. Sometimes he felt like he was going crazy.

It was a feeling more like Dean was his possession and no matter how many people he fucked, they were always poor replacements for his brother. It was like eating at a salad bar over and over with a steak behind glass he couldn't get to. He tried finding men that looked a little like Dean so he could pretend it was his brother ramming or blowing him. Sam would close his eyes and yell Dean's name but in the end he felt unsatisfied.

Sam had to admit being with the Angel was excellent fun. Sam undressed and got into the creaky hotel bed and closed his eyes, he imagined he and his brother tag teaming the angel, Sam pounding him from behind and Dean raping his pretty mouth, brothers kissing over the angels rag doll body then swapping places. Sam groaned, arching his body to the images then slammed down to the bed spurting over his torso. "Fuck, I've got to make that happen someday" he said to the empty room and fell into a fitful sleep.

…..

Castiel was on the examination table, Max had him on his side and his nurse Maggie was noting each wound. Dean stood next to the angel and smoothed his hair. "Dean for the rest of the exam could you step out? Maggie needs to clean him and see if he needs any stitches, its delicate" Dean let Maggie take his arm and guide him out, stopping in the doorway he turned to Max "So you know he's an angel, why isn't he healing already?" Max shook his head and waved him out, "We can talk later Dean" Maggie shut the door.

Max came out after what seemed forever to Dean and sat down "Lets talk Dean, good thing is nothing was broken but he was beaten like a rented mule. He is a mass of black and blue, scabbing , he was raped and it was pretty brutal, he is in rough shape and needed stitches. Its going to a long recovery. Why he isn't healing faster? I think its because Cas checked out at some point during the worse part. He is still in there somewhere but hidden, it's a protection mechanism when someone is brutalized like this. I hate to call it normal reaction but it does happen."

"So when is he going to snap out of it? You have to give me something here doc, when does the mojo come back, when can he tell me who did it? Can I take him with me?" Deans hands were clenched in fists, the anger hadn't left and grew on its own. Max sighed and sat back in the chair "Look, talk to Bobby about the mojo, I don't know a damn thing about angels ok? I don't know when he will talk and you can take him as long as you don't stress him physically or emotionally. Everything will come with time, healing, talking when he decides to come out of hiding and the rest is up to God". Dean snorted, "yah like he was there with Cas yesterday". Dean picked up Castiel and carried him to the the Impala and headed to see Bobby.

….

Sam slept late, almost missing check out, he quickly packed up his few belongings and drove to the nearest gas station. Sam entered the building and before he could turn around and head back out Ed made eye contact with him. "Well Sam of all the gas stations in all the county here you are" Sam was stuck and walked over to Ed smiling as genuine of an old Sam smile he could. "so hey Ed I want to apologize for leaving you guys hanging on the Walking Iron gig but your here so I guess it went ok". Ed nodded "Yah we could have used you but it worked out. So have you seen your brother yet? He has a ton on his plate right now." Sam shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor. "That angel of his, someone or something did a number on Cas in more ways than one. The angel is AWOL somewhere in that head, checked out, not talking. Dean is going to figure out what happened and then watch out!"

Sam cocked his head and smiled, "checked out? Not talking?" maybe I better go back and see Dean, maybe give him a hand. See you later Ed." Sam paid for his gas and turned the car around heading back to the house.

…..

Dean made up Bobby's bed with fresh sheets and put Castiel down then went to the other bedroom to look for clues. He just couldn't figure out how Cas was summoned and how anyone could get the jump on him. Dean pulled the two beds apart and started there. On a hunch he kicked up a corner of the carpet and saw the sigil, yanking up the whole carpet he marveled at the elaborate markings. "What the hell is it?" Angrily he scuffed out the markings with his boot until it was just chalk dust on the floor and put the carpet back. He pulled the blood stained sheets off the beds and and a necklace fell to the floor with a strange symbol. Dropping the sheets he ran downstairs to Bobby. "Bobby do you know what this means?" Bobby grabbed the necklace "I don't but I can sure as hell find out", Bobby grabbed some books off the shelf and handed one to Dean. They sat going over the pages of each book and when the Johnnie Walker bottle was almost gone Bobby slapped his book and said "found it! It's the symbol for Belial, a demon of sodomy, lies and trickery among other things. A real nasty one"

"Bobby what do you make of it? Someone acting on the demons behalf, did Crowley send something? I got to say Sam crossed my mind with the way he was acting but it can't be him, its not like Cas didn't have a million and one things out to get him and now this….its gotta be demon". Dean wondered why something or someone was sloppy enough to have dropped the necklace but then the whole thing didn't make sense.

….

Sam figured he covered his tracks by placing the necklace in the sheets, even if the angel talked he could be 3 counties away by then but this new information was exciting. He could go back, be with Dean and put on the best acting of his life. Work his way back in as long as the angel didn't snap out of it. At least it was something, it could buy him time to be with his brother. Sam pulled the car in and got out, taking a deep breath he enter the door to Bobby's and stepped into the kitchen.

Dean and Bobby stood and looked at Sam. "Hey big brother I came to help out, I ran into Ed and he told me what happened, really sorry about Cas. Look I know I've been a bitch, I apologize ok? Please forgive me, I'm trying to hold it together and the whole not having a soul thing makes it tough." Sam held out his arms to Dean.

"Dean until we find out what happened I'm not real comfortable with Sam, he is not real stable right now". Dean looked at Bobby with pleading eyes "Please Bobby, I know he didn't do it, I need his help and I'll vouch for him I swear". Bobby's shoulders dropped and he knew when the boys had him beat, he loved them both like his own and it was always hard to say no to them. "Ok Dean, if you watch him, I'll be outside getting some air".

Sam hugged Dean and whispered in his ear "its ok, I'm here for you, I'll help you find out what happened" Sam kissed Dean and smiled "take me to Cas, I want to see how he is doing, I can help out with him."

Dean was used to his brother having his back in tough times and that's what this was. Feeling Sammy hug him was like coming home, just like his old Self. Taking Sam's hand he led him up the stairs to he Castiel.


	8. 8 The Truth Comes Out

Dean opened the door to the bedroom, Castiel had his eyes closed and was curled up on his side as they had left him. Next to the angel was a huge cat with a luxurious long coat all buff, cream and tan. "Huh…well I never saw that cat before" Dean kneeled by the bed and held his hand out, the cat opened its eyes, Dean didn't know much about cats but he had never witnessed one with such unusual features. Almond shaped eyes that were pale water blue with threads of gold running through the iris, ringed in black. The cat bumped Deans hand in greeting and went back to sleep.

Sam approached the bed and the cat stood, head cocked looking at him, a low growl started and the cat bared its teeth and hissed. Sam took a step back, the animal looked even bigger standing and he decided he didn't want the cat hanging off his face anytime soon. Satisfied Sam was not going to get closer the cat curled up in the curve of Castiels neck and kept one eye slightly open. Dean laughed, "guess he doesn't like you Sammy."

"Hey there boys, I came to check on my favorite patient, how is he doing today?" Nurse Maggie stood in the door. Sam greeted her and excused himself from the room. "So Sam decided to show up after all I see. How do you feel about that?" In the hunter culture it seemed everyone knew the rest of the groups business like a small town. " Sam has my back so its pretty awesome, despite his shortcomings with the whole soul thing, he is still my brother. I'll get the fur ball out of the way." Dean coaxed the cat out of the room.

Maggie looked in the angels eyes and there wasn't a reaction . Dean helped her roll him on his stomach and she checked his back and bottom. "Whew, he looks better than the last time I saw him, he is healing at an accelerated rate so maybe he is slowly getting his power back but his mind is still checked out." Rolling him on his opposite side she covered him back up. "So Dean, have people try to get him downstairs so he is around everyone, it might stimulate him. Is he eating?" Dean shook his head, "no but we keep trying, its like he is hibernating or something."

Maggie left, Dean went to Bobby who had the company of the big cat on his book he was trying to read "Not helpin' cat, either pick up a book or get off mine" Bobbies voice was rough but he had a slight smile and didn't move the cat.

"So who does the cat belong too?" Dean patted it on the head. "Damned if I know, it ran in early this morning and snuck upstairs to sleep with Cas, I didn't have the heart to throw her out and she seems pretty attached…weird right?"

" Yah it is, you said she? What are you going to call her?" Dean said while pouring himself a drink.

"Not my cat so call her what you want" Bobby scratched up the cats back and she danced on her tiptoes in response. "Sure is a pretty thing, really big! Got to be about 12 pounds or more, that ain't all hair."

Dean smiled "Cas is healing fast, physically at least so that's something. Holly said she would come to take care of Cas while Sam and I went to do a job, shouldn't take more than a couple days. Just a haunting not too far away. I'm no good sitting around here and as long as my baby is healing I trust you guys to watch him if that's ok."

Bobby looked worried "Are you sure that is wise? Look do you think you should be out hunting with Sam until we figure out how to get his soul back? It sounds bad but I still wonder where he was when Cas was getting the crap beat out of him…among other things, although this necklace is still a puzzle."

Dean was packing their gear up "Look there is no way Sammy went that dark side on us, he has his issues but wouldn't do that ok?" Deans voice softened" He knows how much Cas means to me."

Bobby walked Dean out to the car and Sam was approaching, putting his hand on Deans shoulder he said in a low voice "Don't let your love for the boy blind you Dean, you call me if anything goes wrong."

Bobby walked toward the house, the big cat trotting next to him like a dog.

…

The Impala pulled into the gravel parking of the little hotel. Sam got them a room, the theme du jour was atomic 50s boomerang with liberal amounts of pink, turquoise and gold. Dean frowned "Well at least we don't have to look at bass fishing paintings like the last place."

"You going to take a shower Sammy?" Sam was unpacking, shook his head no "Go ahead I'll take mine in the morning." Dean stripped and walked to the bathroom "suit yourself". When Sam heard the shower start he quickly undressed and crawled into bed, it tired him out to act like old Sam. He pretended to sleep, waiting for his brother. Dean walked out into the dark room and took his towel off, his back to Sam. Sam opened his eyes and stared and his brothers strong back and perfect ass, he was feeling that urge again, the one he couldn't satisfy.

Dean turned around and caught him looking and just slide into the bed, back to Sam. "Sam go to sleep ok?" Sam rolled over "I can't sleep, can you hold me like you used to?", Dean sighed rolling to face his brother and pulled him over in an embrace. "I'm with Cas now Sammy so this is just till you fall asleep ok?"

Castiel was well aware of the brothers complicated past and their feelings for each other so Dean figured he wouldn't think this was too weird. Dean fell asleep, Sam spent the night watching his brother. Since coming back Sam slept very little but Dean didn't need to know that.

The next day they researched and pinpointed the haunting in the B&B , this is one Sam and Dean would call a cake walk, a one day job. Finding the bones however took a little more doing. Evelyn Robinson was buried several miles out of town along a farm stone fence marked by a large tree that seemed out of place.

Sam started digging while Dean got out the cooler of beer and watched, he didn't sleep well and Sam always seemed full of energy so he took the first round. It was a strange day, for the time of year there wasn't a lick of snow and the temperatures were very mild, mild enough to sweat from the work. Dean took the second round of digging and it was Sams turn to watch his brother dig, Dean took off his jacket and Sam enjoyed looking at the muscles working under the tight t shirt.

Sam was distracted by his brothers body and his own erection pressing against the denim of his jeans. "Sam…Sammy! Lets get this done..wake up." Sam jumped up and pulled Dean out of the hole, spraying accelerant over the bones and a layer of salt they lit it up and watched it all burn.

Dean walked over to the car and grabbed a beer and sat to rest on the cooler, back against the bumper. Sam was staring at him intensely then in a blink was kneeling between Deans open legs. "I really want you Dean, I've been with countless people since I've gotten out of the cage and nothing does it for me. Its like instinct, like my mate rejecting me…I can't explain this but I will have you."

Dean tried to get up but was pinned by Sam against the car. Sam growled "Its not a fucking request so just let this happen" Dean tried to get leverage but Sam grabbed him by the hair and struck his brothers head against the car. Deans face was twisted in anger "you better not have dented my car your bitch."

Sam laughed sharply and flipped Dean over the cooler, elbow across the back, Sams long legs wrapped over Deans straddling him. Sam licked Deans ear, "I need this and I don't care about your angel, what you want and you ARE going to let me in. I was yours before that train wreck of an angel showed up. Do you know how many times since I've gotten back I wanted to punch that self righteous, smug, blue eyed virgin in the face?"

Dean gasped from the pressure on his back "Sammy please baby boy, this is not you, I'm gonna fix this, fix you, don't do anything you are going to regret later .

"Too late, ask Castiel about it." Sams breath was warm on Deans ear "Now that was a hot night, I can see why you wanted to screw him, as irritating as he is he was pretty delicious to beat, eat and fuck. What a hot mouth, he could be a good cocksucker with some practice, gotta work on that gag reflex though. Maybe we could teach him how to deep throat when he wakes up."

Deans mind was swirling, he felt like he was going to sick "You did that? You Sammy, how could you do it?"

"It was easy, I took away the only thing he had to give you and mmmm.. he was tight. Kind of like I was when you decided to break me in. It was ok for me to be your fuck toy, watch you pick up trash on and off for years and not give a damn about how I felt. Have to wear a condom with them so you don't give anything to your baby brother? What a prince!"

Dean made a choking sound "Sammy I'm sorry, I didn't know how you felt, please Sammy let me up."

Sam undid the buttons on the his brothers jeans and yanked them down then worked them to Deans boots, pulling out a knife he slit the bottoms and pulled them totally off.

Deans voice trembled "Please Sammy I don't want to do this."

Sam traced down Deans back with a bottle of beer, the glass cold and hard. "Like I said, this isn't a request."


	9. 9 Revelations

Holly woke up in the chair by Castiels bedside, she thought she heard him speak, she sat up and was surprised to see Castiel laying on his back, eyes closed with one hand gently stroking the large cats fur. "Sophia, you're here" Castiel ran his fingers over the cats face and rubbed one of the ears "you're a cat." The cat climbed on the pillow and and pressed her face against Castiels forehead and he fell back into a deep sleep.

Holly watched the short encounter with fascination "So your name is Sophia?" the cat rested its chin on Castiels shoulder and watched her with her water blue eyes. Holly went down stairs. Bobby, Ed and Max were talking and having drinks. "So the cats name is Sophia, Cas never opened his eyes but he spoke a little, he knows the cat."

Ed broke out in a smile "Really, THE Sophia? Amazing, Cas is in good hands." Holly frowned, "Who are we talking about?"

"By Those who love her she is readily seen, and found by those who look for her in every thought of theirs, she comes to meet them" Ed rolled his eyes "You know, Wisdom of Solomon. Christ sakes Holly read a book once in awhile. Wisdom…a Seraphim..ah forget it."

"Anyone heard from either of the boys?" Bobby rung his hands, worried about Dean.

…

Sam opened the beer and drank deeply then ran the bottle between his brothers buttocks. Dean tried to jerk away. Sam took a long cord from his pocket and pulled his brothers arms behind his back then bound the wrists tight. "Come on Dean, I remember you used to like this..no..wait it was what you used to like to do me, then push me on my knees and make me suck you off. Turn about is fair play big brother."

Sam yanked Dean up by the hair and pushed him back against the car, "I'm really going to enjoy this. But sweet brother if I feel any teeth this isn't going to end well for you" Sam held the knife next to Deans throat and pressed the point in, a thin ribbon of blood ran down and pooled along his collar bone. Sam licked the blood away and sucked at the wound. Straddling his brother, hips even with Deans mouth Sam pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans letting them slide down his slim hips.

His cock sprang out and he ran it across Deans soft lips leaving a trail of wetness. "Open up, remember lover, no teeth." Dean gave in hoping once his brother was sated he would let him go. Expertly taking Sam in his mouth, he worked his tongue under the sensitive head and lapped at the slit, Sam felt Deans throat relax and he slid in further in and began fucking his brothers mouth in earnest.

He didn't last, so much frustration over the last year of not having him, the fact that his brother was helpless, in a position he was put so many times, thinking back to banging the angel and the line of blood working out of the small wound on Deans neck pushed him to a quick orgasm. Sam could feel his brother swallowing as quickly as he could and Sam's cock pulled out with a wet sound. Sam dropped the knife and kissed is brother.

Deans thick lashes were wet from crying and Sam thought he never looked prettier. The unseasonable heat was quickly leaving as the sun hung low in the sky, the beginning of sunset. Dean was shaking from the cold, "Please Sammy, I'm freezing, put me in the car." Sam pulled Dean up, opened the back door to the Impala and pushed Dean in on his stomach, holding him down with a knee on Deans lower back, Sam brought the long tail of cord around his brother's neck twice then back down to his hands and tied it tightly.

"Dean, baby don't struggle because you might strangle yourself ok?" Sam closed the back door then picked up the cooler and set it in the front seat. "So I'm ready for round two, lets get you to the cabin, don't worry I didn't forget the beer." Sam looked over the back seat and smiled at his brother. "I think later I'll give one to you." Dean lay quiet trying to focus on his breathing, trying not to move, his throat was tight and sore.

….

Castiel's eyes moved rapidly beneath the lids, he was concentrating on healing in his sleep. The sigil took everything out of him and fixing the physical damage came first before working on full powers. His vessel was almost whole again. Sophia sat on his chest and Castiel opened his eyes, they were almost water blue as the cats, not the cerulean they usually were but that would come back in time. The cats eyes locked on and started to glow around the edges of the black. Castiel smiled "thank you Sophia for your help." The cat tilted her head "_Heal well my brother, take from me what you need_."

….

Sam pulled up to old cabin, one of Bobby's bug out shelters. It was a bare bones place but had everything you really needed.

Sam opened the back door and carefully pulled Dean out and stood him up. Deans head was pulled uncomfortably backward from the neck constraint. Dean tried to talk and it came out in a rasp "Sam, got to pee…untie me." Sam shook he head and gingerly led Dean away from the car, standing behind him Sam held Deans cock gently "So go pee, I can't untie you, I know you too well." Dean groaned "I can't go like this." Sam shrugged, "Go now or go in the bed when we get inside, your choice." Dean concentrated and started to go, Sam felt him relax as he emptied. "Need to do anything else big brother?" Dean croaked "No."

Sam led Dean into the cabin and into the bedroom. Laying him prone on the old bed, Sam sat on his legs. He quickly put handcuffs on his brother with a modest length of chain attached, another pair of hand cuffs on the other end were locked on the cast iron headboard. Pulling out his knife he cut the cord between Dean's neck and his hands. Dean gasped at the sharp pain as his head hit the pillow. Sam sliced the tight binding off his wrists and then examined the red indentations around his brothers throat. "I'm sorry if this hurt you." Sam pulled out a bottle of lotion from his backpack and massaged the redness gently.

Dean rolled over on his back after his brother was done, Sam was standing at the end of the bed leaning over. "Feel better Dean?" Dean lifted his foot and caught Sam hard on the face with the heel of his work boot "How does THAT feel you little bitch? Let me go, damn you Sam."

Sam sat on the floor dazed for minute, wiping his hand over his busted lip and bleeding nose his face flushed with anger. Not saying a word he stood and grabbed one foot and pulled the boot off Dean as he struggled to kick his brother again, after the second boot was off he pulled out his knife and cut the t shirt off his brother.

Sam went out the door to the Impala and came back a few minutes later with the cooler and slammed it on the wood floor. He opened the lid and reached in then went to sit on the side of the bed. Looking down at his brother Sam looked crazed, blood caked around his nose and the corner of his mouth. Smiling broadly at Dean showed teeth with a slick of blood over them.

"Hey I think its time for that beer I promised you." Sam crawled over his brother and positioned himself between Dean's knees. He took the cap off the beer and drank. Running his tongue around the neck of the bottle he looked at his brother with a renewed brightness in his hazel eyes, his voice deep and soft "what do you think sweetheart, cold or room temperature?"


	10. 10 Old Wounds

Maggie was going to enter the bedroom when she saw a flash of light under the door "_hmmm two seraphim in that room, weird lights so what could possibly go wrong?"_ Maggie steeled herself and as quietly as she could opened the door and slid inside. Maggie's body was instantly lifted and pushed tight to the wall, her eyes shot open, she couldn't speak.

Castiel was standing naked in front of of a tall female with handsome, strong features, long dark hair hung to her waist, she was clothed in layers of robe with the iridescence of a bubble was the only way Maggie could describe it later. Sophia had her long fingers griped tight on Castiel's shoulders, he was looking up at her and there was an exchange going on, her tawny eyes glowing into the other angels eyes. Around them was a light so bright Maggie wore sunglasses a week after. The light was fluid and shifted around the Seraphim bodies in waves.

Every bruise, every mark left from the encounter with Sam was vanishing. The energy that was drained out of Castiel from the strange sigil was returning, his body seemed transparent, the light inside working its way very slowly up.

…..

Sam stood and set the beer down, he started to slowly take off his clothes, eyes never off his brother. Dean watched, transfixed, he forgot how incredible Sam's body really was. Young, tight and well muscled, perfectly in proportion. Sam bent to take off his boots and socks, his long hair fell covering his face. Sam was amused his brother was watching so closely. Dean turned his face away, shamed by how weak he was right now.

Sam picked up the beer again and drank. "Gross, its warm now" he pulled a fresh beer from the cooler and opened it. Sam approached the end of the bed. Dean tried to kick him again and caught Sam in the shoulder but it only took him off balance for a second. Crawling between his brother's legs he slid his body upward until he was full on top of Dean face to face.

"Sam so help me when I get out of this, soul or no soul there is gonna be payback bitch. That's not a threat it's a promise" Dean hissed. Sam kissed his brother hard and the blood started, Dean could taste the copper as Sam's lip broke open again smearing it over the plumpness of his older brothers mouth staining his lips red.

"Now how about that beer I promised you" Sam pushed the end of the bottle into Dean's mouth slowly, the liquid choking him. Dean coughed and the beer flowed out mixing with Sam's blood and running down onto the pillow in a spreading stain.

"Drink it Dean, you love to drink so fucking much this should be easy. How many years have I sat and watched you drown yourself, no matter how much I loved you, gave my body to make you happy or how many times I tried to help it was never enough, I was never enough."

"Christ, Sammy that cross must be pretty damn heavy to carry around like that you fucking martyr. You wanted me to screw you for years, since you hit puberty. When I gave it to you the first time you screamed and bucked like a filthy whore, road me till I thought I was gonna pass out so don't you fucking act like you didn't want it. The best times of your life were either looking at me over your shoulder or up at me on your knees. Your still my same little slut bitch even now. Face it, I could fuck the entire world and you would still take me back." Dean spat in his brothers face.

Sam wiped his face and sucked the spit off his fingers and smiled. Sam kneeled between Deans legs again with the beer and started to slick the bottle neck with the lotion he used on his brothers neck. Deans face was flushed with fear "Please Sammy, come on don't please." He tried to move but Sam flipped him over and shoved a pillow under his hips. Opening his brother he started to push the neck in slowly. "If you don't hold still Dean I can always use the other end of the bottle instead to teach you to listen".

Dean stopped struggling and tried to relax but the pressure hurt. Sam rubbed his lower back with his hand "Shhh…that's it relax and you might enjoy this, I don't want to hurt you." Sam started working the glass neck slowly in and out. Every time it slide back in Dean took a sharp breath, he felt a burning sensation, Dean didn't want to cry out and have Sam do something worse. He cried silently, his body was shaking. Dean buried his face into the pillow until it was over.

The beer started to leak out of Deans ass, Sam was hard, harder than he had been with the angel. Sam knew Dean was hardly ever willing to bottom, Sam was very large and Dean was always wrapped in male pride, he was the alpha dog and Sam was the bitch in heat. Sam pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle and let Dean get used to the sensation.

Dean cried out loud now. "Come on Dean stop crying like a girl, that little bottle neck wasn't even half as thick and long as I am, now I'm going to give you something to cry about." Sam slide in farther, "It was ok to fuck me anytime you wanted, you never seemed to care if I felt like it or not, didn't care when I cried, I was tired, hurt, when I said no. You always let yourself in anyway."

Sam pushed till he was buried inside his brother, Dean gripped the sheets, working through the pain, the sheer size of Sam stretching his body open. Sam began to pump faster until he was slamming hard. Dean felt his brother hit that magic spot and pain started to feel better.

Dean concentrated on the feeling and began to thrust back stabbing himself on his brother. Sam reached beneath and stroked Dean. They went like this, just the sounds of slapping and heavy breath. Sam's rhythm became sloppy and he felt the edge coming, then he released and came inside his brother. Pulling out he flipped Dean over and Sam took him in his mouth sucking deeply, frantic to get his brother off.

Dean pulled at the handcuffs he had forgotten and wanted to to push Sam's face down harder but could only pump his hips until he shot into his baby brothers pretty mouth. Sam drank deeply, he always liked the way Dean tasted. Since coming back from the cage taste and scent were more important than ever.

Sam lay next to Dean, running his hand over the warm skin of his brother. Dean was a like a drug to his senses. "Sammy? Please would you take these off, I hurt," Dean rattled the cuffs. "Please baby, I wont do anything….promise."

Sam rolled on his back, arm over his eyes, the room was filled with the smell of blood, semen, booze and sweat. Sam wished he could bottle the scent to remember this day. "Promise Dean?" Dean nodded "Promise."

Sam got the handcuff key and released his brothers wrists. Dean rubbed them, they were angry red and deeply marked. "Go take a bath Dean, I'll make something to eat." Sam acted as if nothing had just happened . Dean stumbled to the bathroom, he hurt everywhere and was shocked at himself in the mirror, dried blood and tears over his face, his hair was covered in sweaty dirt and his head throbbed from when Sam slammed it into the car. He ran a hot bath and slowly got in, he felt about 100 years old. Washing himself he examined the bruising from the last two days. Deans bottom hurt and it was difficult to sit in the tub . Washing and rinsing he got out and drained the water. Wrapping himself in a towel he went back to the bedroom. Sam had changed the sheets. Dean sat on the bed, it felt better than sitting in the tub but still felt a twinge of pain.

"Sit back, I made you something to eat." Dean leaned against the pillows and Sam set a tray with soup and coffee "I'm going to take a bath, stay here." Sam shut the bathroom door. Dean heard the water running and the sound of music from the radio, setting the tray aside he dug fresh clothes out of his duffle and dressed quickly. Finding the Impala keys in Sam's pocket he went quietly out the door, Sam's gun shoved in Dean's belt.

Dean got in the Impala and floored it, heading back to Bobby's house and Castiel.

…..

Castiel was just bright light now, Sophia was embracing him, wrapping his naked body in her robed arms and then it done. The light dimmed then vanished. There was a loud flapping and the two Seraphim had covered the room in the darkness of wings.

Sophia held Castiel's face in her hands, tracing around his now cerulean eyes with her thumbs. "You are healed, complete, your vessel intact again you are perfection, your powers full my beautiful brother Castiel."

"Thank you precious sister Sophia, what could I do to repay my debt to you?" Sophia smiled and held his hands, suddenly he was also in robes. "You will come with me and listen to my wisdom, that is my repayment, you have strayed so far brother. My wisdom is my gift, come."

Castiel hesitated "I have to be here for Dean, I also have to wait for Sam so I can pay him back properly." Castiel's eyes lit with anger.

Sophia smiled, she was well versed in vengeance "I wish I could help you but this is your quest not mine. What about her?" Sophia turned to look at Maggie for the first time, she reached out and Maggie started to choke. Castiel pulled her arm back "It is ok, she is with me."

Sophia shook her head "Your attachment to such insignificant things is a puzzle to me but so be it." Maggie dropped to her feet, trying to catch her breath.

"Ready brother?" Sophia's voice was soft. "Yes but only for a short time, I will listen to what you have to say but I have free will. It's a wonderful thing," Castiel smiled and took her hand. A loud whooshing sound and the room was empty except for Maggie.

…..

"Dean….Dean…?" Sam was calling for his brother from the bathtub. Sam got out and walked into the bedroom. His brothers duffle was gone along with Sam's gun. A darkness took over Sam's face.

TBC


	11. 11 Cabin Interlude

Castiel sat with Sophia in a garden of her own making. The scent of rare flowers, the sound of trickling water from the stream, strange birds lit in the trees and shrubs. Wildly colorful butterflies went from flower to flower. "Did you create all of these?" Castiel examined a huge rabbit in the grass with violet eyes.

"Of course I did, it is my sanctuary" Sophia pointed up "When times get too stressful there." She gestured to a marble bench "Sit Castiel and tell me why you are in this trouble, how you let a human male partner with you and what possible purpose would it serve to couple with him."

Castiel, elbows resting on his knees sighed and looked at his sister seraph "Why is it male angels from the beginning of time could mate with female humans, create half breed children and though not encouraged is not frowned upon? I love a male human and since there will be no offspring from our union it makes no sense to my garrison?"

Turning to Sophia and holding her hands Castiel tried to think of the right words. " I spent time with Dean Winchester and in the course of protecting, I saw at his weakest he tried to be strong. He feels pain, love and emotion on such a deep level but hidden under a rough outer shell. The love he has for his family and friends….a sense of loyalty to people he cares about, the intensity of that passion as a human made me love him in a way that became a wanting."

Sophia waved the air in front of her and a watery image appeared of Dean driving back to Castiel. She drew her finger in the image and focused on Dean's face. "He is very handsome, actually beautiful, refined features, he would appeal to females and males alike" She waved her hand in the air and the image faded "and apparently angels." Castiel, look how opening yourself up to him hurt you, can you not just mate? Sexual identity is complicated for humans. It shouldn't be for an angel, ours is fluid, different from them."

Castiel closed his eyes, getting tired of the conversation "I love you sister but if you and the others can't accept this then we have nothing to talk about, I want to go back to him now."

Sophia hugged Castiel and kissed him "No, no brother I accept it, I don't understand it but I see how strongly you feel. I love you and if you see this good in Dean Winchester, if he really loves you in return then stay with him and I give my blessing. If he hurts you I will be here." She held her arms above her head "We will be here, now go and be happy."

Sophia touched him lightly on the face "goodbye". Castiel was back outside Bobby's house, he sat and waited for Dean.

…

Sam decided to lay low in the cabin thinking that the others would think he took off. He needed time to figure out what to do. Sam knew eventually they would come for him if they got his soul back but he didn't have any place to go or a plan at the moment.

Everyone assumed when Sam came back without an intact soul that he had no emotions but they couldn't have been more wrong. He brought back the worst emotions and feelings a human can have. Greed, jealousy, anger, spite, a self centered view of the world around him and worst of all a taste for raw, painful sex, control was all important to him. The harder he worked someone the higher he felt. A need to own another burned in Sam and tasting the goodness of the angel, feeling the lust in his brother was like best drug possible. His hands shook trying to control himself.

Sam got comfortable on the bed, taking in the lingering scents around him, he began to work himself with his hand, excited at the memories of the angel screaming and the sounds his brother's orgasm and he grew harder at the thought of both happening at the same time.

…

Dean pulled up to the house and saw Castiel standing there, rumpled coat, messy hair and the most beautiful sight in the world. He jumped out of the Impala and ran over to the angel.

Castiel took Dean in his open arms and held him. "Baby… Cas I missed you so much." Then Dean broke down and cried. The stress and pain of the last two days started to come to a head and he could hardly contain it all. Dean opened his eyes and they were standing in his and Sam's old room at Bobby's. Castiel removed first Dean's clothes and then his own. The angel ran his hand over Dean's skin touching the bruises.

"Stop it Cas, I'm fine" Dean pulled away. "No you are not, you can't lie to me Dean I know what you are thinking, I see it and I feel the pain in your heart." He put Dean on the bed and gently healed the damage done to Dean's body.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Dean felt a deep shame even though Sam was the one that did the hurting. I know what Sam did to you Cas, you are the one I'm worried about. This is my fault."

Castiel kneeled in front of him "no, everything that happens in life isn't your fault. My body is as it was before Sam had me. I'm…..intact for you, I'm complete." Castiel blushed and turned away feeling foolish.

Dean held his face "Hey, is that what you were worried about? Did you think that was all you brought to the table here, no way sweetheart I love you no matter what." Dean pulled Castiel into the bed with him. They lay there holding each other, not speaking.

Castiel touched Dean's temple and all was shown to him. Everything Sam did to Dean from slamming his head into the car, forcing himself in his brother's mouth, the cord choking him, the rape with the bottle, forcing himself on Dean, chaining him like an animal and the flurry of painful words.

Castiel touch Deans forehead and he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Castiel was burning inside, his eyes hard and filled with the light of anger. He knew what he would do now.

…

Sam heard a rush of wind through the cabin and was instantly lifted to the rafters by Castiel. "Do not speak you monster, " Castiel held him under the arms and shook Sam like a doll, "No sigils hold and drain me this time, you have brought down a wrath as you have never seen. You hurt me and that was unforgivable, EVERYTHING I did for you was nothing in your eyes but you committed the ultimate sin to me," Castiel shook Sam again, "You hurt Dean, I fixed his broken body but his spirit is something I cannot fix."

Castiel dropped Sam on the bed and he landed hard letting out a sharp breath. Sam held himself and looking at the vengeance filled angel above him terrified.

Castiel was now on top of him, naked "What should I do to you Sam?" Castiel has his head cocked to the side thinking, eyes burning into Sam's, cutting through the darkness in the cabin. Castiel waved his hand and the candles were lit in the room. "I want you to see what I'm doing to you little insect." The angel smiled.

Sam tried to squirm away, Castiel grabbed Sam's long hair and slammed his head back into the pillow. Smoothing back the frightened man's hair away from his face Castiel grabbed tight with both hands and slammed Sam into the pillow again. "This will go as hard as you make it for me….oh and Sam you can take that several ways." The angel slapped Sam across the face and opened the wound on his mouth from Dean's boot earlier. Castiel bent down and licked the blood from Sam's lips and smiled. "You are actually scared of me, I taste the fear. Now you know how your brother felt."

Sam laughed at the angel "I'm not sorry for anything I did to you or Dean. Castiel did I tell you that after I fucked Dean he let me suck his cock and he loved it, even loved the handcuffs and I think he actually didn't mind the bottle. Like I said, you are just a distraction. Hell I bet Dean will feel like a real man when he breaks in that already broken ass of yours."

Castiel grabbed Sam's throat and growled. He tried to break the angels grasp then started to turn blue. Castiel let him go and kissed Sam hard smearing the blood across his mouth. "Hey Cas, Dean and I did this already, can you come up with your own ideas or is this going to be Sammy's Greatest Hits? Should I get out the handcuffs and you can call me Dean?" Sam started laughing again.

Castiel pulled Sam off the bed and slammed him against the wall. The Angel kicked Sam's legs apart. Grabbing his hair and pulling his head back Castiel spoke softly into his ear, "I don't need props to make you do what I want." The angel wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed against him. Sam felt Castiel's cock pressing against him.

Sam was breathing heavy, he wanted it and the angels raw power, the way he tossed Sam around like a toy, how Sam had no power made him hard enough to cut brick. Pressing back against Castiel , Sam smiled "Pull my hair some more, I'm liking this."

Castiel picked him up then slammed him hard on the bed, he stretched out fully on the Sam's long body and looked into his eyes "Your brother was right, you are quite fetching Sam." Castiel licked the line of sweat running down his neck.

Sam's eyes were closed, chin tilted and mouth open, he was lost.


	12. 12 First Comes Love

Dean woke and it was still dark, sliding his hand along the sheets he didn't find Castiel. "Cas….Cas baby are you there?" Dean got dressed , searched the room, then the house and grounds calling for him. "Oh no, he couldn't have gone after Sam, damn it!" Dean went back to pack his gear then headed out to the cabin.

….

Castiel felt lust rising through his body as he took in the scent of Sam's beautiful hair and tasted the delicate skin on his throat. The angel allowed Sam to put his arms around him, kiss Castiel full on the mouth and slide his tongue inside.

Castiel felt confused and lost. If he was to admit it to himself, to be honest he did love Dean and found him most desirable but the years he spent with the Winchester boys also allowed him to watch Sam. Castiel often stood invisible while Sam worked quietly at his computer, his long fingers typing. Castiel observed how beautiful his hands were, large, strong but the fingers looked as though they would be as comfortable at a piano as holding a knife. The errant curls falling over his face made him look angelic, and then there was Sam's body, different from Dean but as lovely. The angel felt wicked when he watched Sam shower or dress, justifying it as nothing worse than watching someone naked on the internet.

Yet here he was, coming to avenge his lover, to make Sam pay and the situation was not turning that direction.

Castiel sat up, straddling Sam, flushed and trying to control his breathing. "Sam I can't do this, I will not betray Dean. I love him. I'm taking advantage of you now, without a soul the only choices you can make are poor ones, this isn't all of you, the good part…the best part is still in the cage. "

Sam felt the rage coming and hissed "I still don't regret what I did, Dean used me for years, you took him away and I made you both feel the pain like I have to feel every day." Sam tried to pull the angel into a kiss and came up empty. Castiel was dressed and standing by the bed.

"I'm going to go now Sam, I'm stepping up efforts with Dean to get your soul back. You are a beautiful human when you are complete, Dean has been missing you and I miss you." With that the angel vanished.

Dean was almost to the cabin when Castiel appeared next to him. "Turn around Dean, there is nothing for you to do there."

"What does that mean, what happened back there? Is…is Sam ok?"

"He is as fine as he can be in this situation," Castiel turned to Dean and touched the side of his face. Dean remember when you wanted me to take you away, just you and I? I want to do that now."

Dean frowned "Now? Like right now?" Castiel grabbed his hand and the Impala was sitting back at Bobby's house.

Dean looked around, he and Castiel were sitting on the edge of a meadow surrounded by a forest. It was warm, the sun was bright and overhead Dean could make out the maple leaves in full color, dappled light hitting the rainbow of gold, green, orange and red, a warm breeze shook the trees making a soft rustling sound.

Castiel cocked his head and looked at Dean, a smile playing in his eyes, "Is this good Dean?"

Dean leaned against the tree, eyes half closed and reached out taking Castiel's hand. "This is fantastic baby, you did good." He turned to smile at the angel. "No monsters here?"

Castiel smiled and looked around, his blue eyes taking everything in. "No monsters, just you and I and anything you could possibly want. What do you desire, do you desire food, drink, a soft bed, a beautiful cabin?"

Dean pulled Castiel to his chest and held him, the memories of the last year threatening this moment but he pushed them away. What had happened to Castiel, what happened to him left mental scars even if the physical ones were gone for good. He kissed the angel gently because gentle was what he deserved.

Dean pressed his lips to his lover's ear and whispered "I was going to answer something you asked me and we kept getting interrupted. Yes, I will be yours, I give myself to you, mind, body, heart and soul and pledge to protect what we have together. I would give my life for you Castiel without thinking twice. Really baby, I love you. Dean blushed at his chick flick moment and looked down at the ground, smiling.

Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver box, he undid the tiny lock and inside were two rings of platinum the front of each having small, inset gems, inside a word. Dean took the box and looked at the rings. Castiel pointed to the word "This is Aramaic, it is Rakhma, my unconditional love, the gems each have a meaning as well."

This one is golden helidor, it assists with battles fought and brings protection, the second is a diamond and of course it is for our love and purity but also enhances the other gems surrounding it. It is supposed to protect from poisoning but Dean" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don't test that please, I can't vouch for that. The last one is green tourmaline and will feed your spirit, keep it strong and true.

Castiel looked up at Dean and pulled a ring from the box. "Dean will you be mine and wear this as a symbol of our union to show the world and heaven what we mean to each other?"

Dean took the ring and rubbed it in his fingers, "This is really happening right?"he took in a deep breath, exhaled and closed his eyes.

Castiel set the box down and stood "I understand, I bared myself and will take whatever you decide Dean, I should give you time."

Dean looked up at the angel "Time for what? Time for me to wait till you put this on my finger? You are killin' me here Cas, get back down here and lets do this." Dean held out his left hand.

Castiel sat down again and took Dean's hand, gently sliding the ring on his finger. Dean grabbed the other ring and with trembling hands slid it on his angel's finger. "Christ, I'm so nervous, isn't that stupid? There, how does it look?" Dean held his hand next to Castiel's , "I think it looks great!" Dean smiled like a kid that won a free day at a candy shop. Dean kissed Castiel almost shyly.

"So does this mean you're my wife, I can ask you to run and get me beer? "Dean waved his hand in the air and laughed.

"Of course husband" a beer appeared and the angel handed it to Dean. Castiel had his head cocked in that amusing way of his, smile starting at the corners of his lips.

Dean drank deeply from the beer, "Wow awesome, I feel like Major Nelson and your Jeannie, I can get used to married life." Dean leaned back looking like the biggest rooster in the hen yard.

Castiel frowned, "Wait, Major Nelson….. and I'm a genie? I'm a lot of things but not a genie or should I say a Djinn, nor would we be related in any way Dean." Dean shook his head, laughed and ruffed up the angels hair," That's why I love you so damn much, you make me laugh."

"I'm glad I do if it makes you happy Dean, you make me happy" Castiel looked at his ring "very happy. What should we do now?"

Dean snapped his fingers, "I know, lets get naked and I can show you what people do on their honeymoon." Castiel made their clothes vanish, "We need to work on that, sometimes the undressing is great foreplay sweetheart." Dean pulled the angel on top of him and kissed deeply, softly, he wanted everything today gentle and loving for Castiel . To show him how good it could really feel.

"Baby, would you feel up to making love? I can make this really good for you, I can be gentle I promise" Dean ran his tongue down the angel's neck "show you how it can be when someone loves you. Do you trust me?"

Castiel looked at Dean with childlike wonder in his eyes "I trust you Dean."

Dean rolled Castiel on his back and kissed slowly down the angel's body stopping to lick a nipple and blew lightly watching it stiffen then buried his face between Castiel's legs taking in the pure, clean scent he always had. Rolling him over, Dean started at the base of the angel's spine and slowly licked his way down, parted him open gently pressed his tongue into tight muscle. Castiel groaned and Dean stopped, afraid he was hurting him but continued when Castiel pushed back to feel more.

Dean slicked his fingers in his mouth and pushed slowly to let the angel adjust to the pressure. Working his finger in he started to fuck him. Feeling brave, Castiel asked Dean for more. Soon Dean was working his angel, relaxing him with his touch and his voice.

"Your doing great babe, I love you, I wont hurt you baby." Dean withdrew his fingers and wiped the pre cum around the tip of his cock. He held the head just outside the angel's opening and then tried to enter. Castiel tensed and Dean rubbed his back "Shhh its ok, relax baby this will be gentle, promise."

Slowly he worked the head inside and Castiel gasped, Dean stopped asking if the angel was ok. "Yes Dean, it is wonderful, continue." Dean kept sliding until he was in all the way and just stopped and continued to rub his mates back. "Just get used to it, the feeling, I'm gonna move slowly."

He started to pull out and push back in slow motion. Suddenly Castiel groaned and slide back on Dean "More….please…right there." the angel made a high pitched sound, his body shaking. Dean smiled "Did I hit your sweet spot baby?"

He was rock hard and wanted to pound the hell out of that tight ass but held back like he promised, this was for Castiel. "I said I'd do this nice for you baby, maybe next time you can ride my cock hard like a rodeo, l own that ass now, that ass is mine." Dean made a guttural sound, eyes closed, balls deep and lost in the moment.

The thought just about pushed him over but he continued in a slow, even pace until the angel growled "more…I can take more...please."

Dean started to work faster until he heard Castiel orgasm. "Fuck, baby I didn't even touch your cock…so hot…you are so fucking hot." Dean shot everything he had inside the angel until he couldn't move and fell back in the grass.

Castiel put his head on his husband's chest, ragged breath becoming regular. Dean ran his fingers through his angel's damp hair and felt his hot cheek. "You ok?"

Castiel had his eyes closed, "Yes Dean, even better than ok, I love you." Dean tweaked Castiel's nose "Love you too baby."

….

Sam lay there on the bed in the cabin wishing he had the level of emotions to deal with what had just happened but he didn't. Instead it was only frustration. "Maybe having my soul back wont be so bad." Sam was hoping against hope that he could be fixed and soon. He was tired of the shallow empty feelings, of having no anchor. He wanted his brother back, his old life with Dean.

…

Dean woke and looked around trying to remember where he was. Holding up his hand he looked at the ring and smiled and everything was clear again. Castiel was looking out into the meadow, quietly petting the small deer lying beside him.

Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand "How you doing baby? I'm starving, I suppose its back to reality." The deer startled, got up and bounded away.

"I'm good Dean, why do we have to go back? Can't we stay here awhile longer, I have you to myself right now and wanted time to enjoy it."

Dean had never heard any ounce of possessiveness in Castiel's voice before and was surprised to hear it now but secretly pleased, he did love that feeling of belonging to Castiel and the fact he was an angel made it that much better.

….

Sam hitched a ride back to Bobby's house and had the guy stop the truck about a mile away, a stranger didn't need to know where he was going. The man looked over to Sam before he got out, "Whats this crap, I I thought you were going to pay me for the ride by lettin' me take you for a drive in the fine ass you got boy."

Sam pulled a knife and held it to the man's throat, "I'm not a whore you prick, your payment is I don't gut you right here and take your truck, now fuck off and get out of here."

The man sat frozen and Sam got out and grabbed his backpack, the truck took off kicking up a flurry of gravel.

Sam got to the house in short time and knocked on the door. Bobby peeked out the curtain then threw the door open holding a shotgun. "You stay right there son, what do you want?"

Sam hung his head, hands in his pockets trying to think of what to say to the man that was like a father after everything Sam had done the last year. "Bobby, I'm so sorry, I need to see Dean, please give me a chance."

Bobby sighed "What am I gonna do with you Sam," Bobby thought about it and came up with an idea, "Ok Sam you can come in but your stayin' locked in the panic room until Dean gets here.

Bobby held his gun on Sam until he was safe with Sam locked inside. "Yah got food, water and a bucket so hang in there Sam."

Sam went up to the window in the door "Hey Bobby, when is Dean getting back, where is his?"

"Well I guess I can tell you now, he went off with Cas somewhere I think. Look Sam I found away to get your soul back, as soon as Dean gets here we can fix this all ok."

Sam slammed his fists into the door and screamed, Bobby backed away. "Let me the hell out of here! Why is Dean with the angel?" Sam's face was twisted with rage and Bobby was glad Sam couldn't get to him. Let me out..let me out now Bobby, you can take your cure and shove it!" Sam threw himself at the door and dropped to the floor, exhausted.

"Rest boy, just rest ok? Its gonna be ok." Bobby left Sam, sat at his desk and started calling out for Castiel.

TBC


	13. 13 Choices

Dean was grinning at the angel "Come on Baby, I promise we can go back and do this up right. Get registered at some fancy place and score some wedding gifts. How about a toaster, we could use one of those unless you have one already Cas."

Castiel cocked his head and looked at Dean "No I don't own a toaster, I suppose we need one then, you do like toast."

Dean hugged Castiel and laughed "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want husband. We can go back now if you wish" With that they were back in Bobby's kitchen.

Bobby walked in and grabbed Dean's arm, "Where the hell have you both been? I figured out a way to get Sam's soul back but I need some help." They went to the living room and discussed how to go about it and make a plan.

…..

Dean looked in the window of the panic room watching Sam sleep. "The boys exhausted, been pounding on the door and screaming for you, begging to get out, asking where you went." Bobby put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Let Dean handle this, I don't think he would be too happy to see you."

Castiel looked and the floor, turning the ring on his finger "I understand, I will stay out here."

"Babe, hold my ring for me while I do this, I don't want Sammy to see it and freak out." Dean handed his ring to Castiel and the angel stacked it on top of his. "I understand Dean." Castiel had a pleading look in his eye, wishing he could say what he was thinking. "_What if you get his soul back and don't need me, don't love me, have I been a fool? Was Sophia right? How do I go on without you?"_

….

Sam woke to find Dean sitting on the cot stroking his hair and talking in a soothing voice "Hey baby boy, you ok? Don't worry Sammy we got this, we are gonna fix you….get my brother back."

Sam bolted upright and tried to get off the cot, Dean pushed him down and tied one hand and then the other to metal legs. Sam thrust his hips in the air, twisting his torso trying to get his brother off. "Get the fuck off me Dean, I'm not broken, I don't need fixing."

Dean was sitting on his brothers legs now, securing them down. "Shhhh…you don't know whats best for you anymore, got to tie you down so you don't hurt yourself ok."

Death approached the brothers with a black satchel, set it on the table and opened it, a light was glowing out of the top, Sam's soul. Death lifted it gently and walked over to Sam. Dean backed up to the door to watch. Before putting the soul back Death turned to Dean. "If you ever bother me again for anything I'm going to come and then take you with me, your time will be up and there wont be any coming back…agreed?"

Dean put his hands in the air, yah absolutely, agree 100%, you are doing me a solid here and I appreciate this, saving my brother."

Death turned back to Sam who was begging and struggling on the cot, "Good answer Dean" Death slowly put Sam's soul back in his body. I'm putting up a wall Sam, you wont remember what happened to you, don't try to take down the wall." Sam's body arched and then fell back on the cot and he passed out.

Death stood and and picked up the empty bag "remember what I said Dean." Death vanished.

Dean walked over to Sam and pulled up a chair next to his brother speaking softly and running his fingers through his hair. Castiel watched everything through the window, looking at the two rings on his finger he sighed and turned to Bobby "Could you please tell Dean I'm going to be gone a few days, I'm going to see Sophia."

"Come on Cas, lets get a drink, you don't have to leave now. He just wants to make sure Sam is ok, that this has all worked. As soon as Sam wakes up you can talk". Bobby pointed to the rings on Castiel's finger "want to talk about it? I really can't say I'm Dear Abby and know anything about what goes on with a man and angel but you can give me the PG version and I'll see if I can help."

…

Castiel and Bobby sat and talked over drinks. "I took Dean away to my special place, he committed himself to me and I then gave him a ring." Castiel looked out the window at nothing in particular," but I find myself feeling possessive of him now. If I am truthful to you Bobby I'm frightened of Dean no longer wanting me if Sam is fully intact."

Bobby leaned back in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling, this was really out of his comfort zone and he regretted offering any advice. "I can't know what Dean is thinking, what he is going to do. You know he and Sam have a ….complicated relationship. I came to terms with it a long time ago. Their dad didn't know or didn't want to admit it. I knew before they did, just seeing them together as kids. The older they got the more things I noticed between them. Its been an unspoken rule that I don't talk about it with them but I was ok with it. " Bobby sighed, "I guess they had so much taken away from them that they could only trust and love each other." Castiel was quiet, still staring out the window. " Dean just took a shine to you right away Cas, when you leave he worries and wonders when you are coming back. He misses you and I saw a love grow in him. He doesn't have many friends outside of Sam but he trusted you from day one. I was happy about it, your good for him, gentle, he needs that. Dean never seems to feel good enough, blames himself for things. He hasn't had a lot of affection in his life except from Sam." Bobby hitched his thumb toward the basement "but that going on down there, don't know how this will all play out for you, sorry Cas."

Castiel looked at Bobby "Thank you for talking to me. I am still going away for a few days, I want Dean to sort it out. Tell him I will be in Sophia's garden and will be back soon." Castiel vanished.

…

Dean was sleeping in the chair still holding Sam's hand. "Dean, what happened?" Sam's voice was horse and low. Dean woke and smiled at his brother, "How do you feel Sammy, you feel ok? Do you feel…..like…I don't know, complete again?"

"I remember what happened, Death putting my soul back in, that's about it. I'm so tired, would you untie me, please Dean? I hurt."

Dean untied him, Sam tried to get up but slumped to the floor. Dean sat next to him and held Sam in his arms and rocked him. "My baby boy is back, my Sammy, I can feel it." Dean cried and buried his face in his brothers hair.

…..

Castiel sat in the garden and meditated, taking in the sounds and smells around him, eyes closed. Sophia appeared on the bench next to him and took his hand. "Castiel, to what do I owe this visit brother?" She rubbed her thumb over the two rings on his finger, "Beautiful rings, very special but one belongs to another?"

"Yes sister, I took Dean to my special place and he pledged himself to me. I felt it was the right time to give him this ring. We consummated our commitment and it was beautiful. I felt happy for once, truly happy as I have never felt."

Sophia took Castiel's chin in her fingers and turned him to face her "Did he hurt you brother?" her eyes grew dark, "I will talk to him in my particular way and he will regret it Castiel. I warned you about humans." Sophia touched her brothers forehead and quickly saw it all, everything that had happened. She hugged Castiel and hissed "I knew his brother would be a problem, Dean would be a problem. He should get on his knees and thank our Father for you every day of his miserable short life."

"Castiel tried to smile "No Sophia it was my fault for loving him, it wasn't a choice, it was a force of its own and I let it take me. I love Dean Winchester but he has to come to terms with his brother on his own. If my heart wants what I cannot have I will deal with that when the time comes. Could I please stay awhile?"

Sophia smiled, "of course Castiel as long as you would like.

…

Dean picked up Sam under the arms and helped him up to their bedroom. Sam had sweat through his clothing and Dean took them off and covered Sam with a blanket. "Can I get you anything Sammy, something to eat?"

Sam smiled softly and touched his brothers face, "No, Dean would you mind lying down with me? " Dean took off his clothes and crawled under the blanket pulling Sam tight in his arms and it felt like coming home again.

"Dean, I've missed you, its like I vanished for a year and I'm just seeing you, " Sam kissed his brothers freckles, "I missed those sweet freckles of yours big brother" Sam kissed him full on his soft lips, "I missed so much, I love you Dean." Sam cried on his brothers chest." Dean started kissing Sam all over his face, licking the tears away then pressing against his mouth with urgency and slid his tongue inside.

Sam sucked on his neck marking him as his own again, Dean was lost in the moment and their hands stroked and caressed , bringing each other to a slow, gentle climax.

Dean woke a few hours later with the scent of sweat and sex around him, Sammy sound asleep in his arms. _"What did I do…..what do I do….you fucked up Dean you really fucked up."_ Dean realized that as soon as he entered that panic room Castiel left his mind right up until this very minute. Hot tears slid down his face in the dark as he realized he could ruin two people he loved so much.


	14. 14 Angel On My Shoulder

Sophia walked over to the bed and watched the Winchester boys in the dark. The younger one was sleeping. _"Humans are curious things, so flawed"_ She touched Sam on the face and smiled, smoothing the stray curl that fell on his cheek. _"I see how the older one is attached to him, he looks so innocent and helpless like this…so young, sweet and pretty."_

She went to the other side of the bed and looked down at Dean. She saw he was awake, looking at nothing and lost in his thoughts, hand resting on the younger ones chest like he was afraid he would vanish at any time. _"So you will be the one to break my brother's heart?" _Sophia ran her fingers over Deans features, tracing his strong jaw, delicate cheek bones and nose. She was fascinated with the diopside green of his expressive eyes, thick lashes surrounding them. They were damp with tears and for a moment she felt sorry for the pain she saw inside him.

Sophia touched his forehead, he fell asleep and she entered Dean's dream state. In his dream he was sitting under a maple tree with hands held out, in one sat a silver ring and the other platinum and jewels. Sophia approached him through the meadow of flowers picking them as she went and soon stood in front of Dean.

Dean looked up at the tall, strong woman. She was smiling at him and placing the meadow flowers in her long, thick hair. She sat in front of Dean, "I am Sophia, an angel of wisdom, you are mated with my brother Castiel." Sophia took both rings from Dean's hands and held them up to the sunlight, "These rings both have a strong meaning for you."

Dean looked at the angel, confused "You're in my dream? Damn, I can't even be alone in my own head, look what do you want?" Dean grabbed the two rings away from her and slipped then both stacked on his left ring finger.

The angel leaned forward and grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. "These are the eyes of a man that has broken a thousand hearts…." Sophia kissed Dean lightly on the mouth, "and these are the full, pretty lips that will break a thousand more. Graced by God with so much beauty only to cause so much pain without even being aware of it."

Dean pulled away, "No lady, graced by two good looking parents, I won the genetic lottery what can I say? Don't put any broken hearts on me, I don't make promises I don't keep."

Sophia's eyes grew dark and she lifted Dean up, slamming him into the tree, "You smug little monkey, right now I have an angel with a broken heart sitting in my garden crying for you. He is noble and kind, much too kind for you Dean Winchester. You want your pretty little brother, I could smell the sex in that horrible little room of yours. I can smell you and Castiel here under this tree where you took everything that was good and innocent in him after pledging to be his."

"Get away from me and mind your own business. Who said you could get in the middle of anything? Its my life and I do what I damn well please. For the record I love Cas …and Sammy….look just fuck off!" Dean pushed the angel back.

She touched Dean's face, his physical body was instantly there and it was no longer a dream, he was trapped . Sophia grabbed Dean's hand shoving the rings in front of his face and hissed "Choose before you destroy both lives. "

…..

Castiel sat by the water listening to the splashing sounds, he hoped they would relax him. The angel spoke out loud looking to the sky. "Father guide me, what do I do now? I risk the respect of my brothers and sisters if I am rejected, I look weak. I know what they think of me, I feel the hatred of my choices rolling off the others like a sickness, the rest only feel pity. Did I choose poorly Father? I don't know what I will do without his love, my heart felt crushed watching him with his brother but I have no right to force my love to choose." Castiel was openly weeping, "I would rather my heart die than his be broken."

…

Castiel left the safety of Sophia's garden and went to face what would come. He went back to the bedroom but only Sam was there. He watched him dreaming, his eyes moving beneath tender lids. Castiel sat next to the boy listening to Sam's steady breath. Placing a hand on his chest the angel felt his full soul inside, all the goodness and beauty that made up Sam filled the boys emptiness and Castiel smiled. Despite everything that might come he did love Sam and wished him happiness.

Sam's eyes flickered and opened, he turned to the angel then sat up. "Cas, where did Dean go?" Sam looked confused, still half asleep. Castiel stroked his fingers down Sam's face and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sure he is fine Sam, how do you feel now?"

Sam realized he was naked and drew the sheet over his lap, "I'm….I'm good, I feel like myself, I lost a year Cas. I can't get that back, do you know what I did that year? I can't remember."

"Nothing of importance Sam, nothing out of the ordinary" Castiel blocked the images that flooded his mind, everything Sam did to Dean, himself and others but in his heart he knew it wasn't really Sam. Castiel refused to judge a boy that had no moral compass inside. He shouldered the burden of not being able to bring that part of Sam out when he rescued him.

"Sam, what would you do if you didn't have your brother? I mean if you had to share him with someone else?" Castiel couldn't look Sam in the eye.

"What do mean Cas? Like sleeping with someone else? I put up with that for years, it hurts every time but it's the concession I make to be the one he comes home to at the end of the night and be the only one he says " I Love You" to." Sam shrugged, "its my choice and stupid as I look for putting up with it he is always going to be my drug. I came to terms with the secrets of the two of us together, we live the best we can. I tolerate his high libido and the occasional waitress or trucker but you do stupid things when you love someone so I guess I'm stupid. I can't let go and he is all mine in the end."

Castiel closed his eyes and asked, "Sam what if he also loved someone else besides you. What if you had to share your brother. Could you do it in order to have him? What if that person also cared about you, was willing to accept you both together, that Dean felt love for two people? Do you think such a thing could work?"

Sam reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand, he looked at the two rings stacked together, one bigger than the other sitting loosely on the angel's finger. He knew it didn't belong to Castiel but was pretty sure who it did belong to. "This is Dean's ring? Cas look at me, is…this…Dean's?"

"Yes it is Sam, forgive me but I love him so much. I didn't plan this, I didn't set out to do it but it happened and he loves me also. I saw him with you in that room, he held you like a fragile jewel in his arms . Those tears he shed were love for you. I know how much you mean to him. Sam, in the end its his choice, I'm willing to share him if he can't make the decision. Would you let me into your life as well?"

"Wait, I …when did this all happen? This year I'm missing?" Sam clenched his jaw, he didn't know what to say or what to think. He knew the angel and his brother were very close but didn't know it went this far. His mind was working overtime, a hundred thoughts and ideas flooding in.

Castiel kneeled before Sam on the bed, head bowed, "Sam, I'll leave and let you think this over. You have been through so much."

Sam's face softened, the angels eyes were a like a dark ocean, the pain in his face was plain. Sam reached out and pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Sam smiled down at him, "I can do this but I get tired of Dean being the one that gets the extras and I sit home alone waiting. I think we both have a place in his life", Sam kissed the shocked angel again, "Now the important question, will you have a place in mine?"

Sam slowly removed the Castiel's clothes and gently pushed him back on the bed. "Don't move angel, I want to see what my brother sees." Castiel stayed still, not expecting this to happen but didn't want to stop it.

Sam was excited to touch Castiel, run his hands all over his body. He stroked himself enough times at the thought of Dean and Castiel together with him in one bed. How many times did Sam watch the angel and think of the dirtiest, nastiest things to do to him. He wanted to turn it out, make Castiel beg for him, look at him with the attention his brother had from a real, live angel of heaven. That part gave Sam an embarrassing boner at the worst moments. He spent a lot of for time hiding his erection from Castiel but he wouldn't have to do that anymore.

Sam rolled the angel on top of him enjoying the big glowing blue eyes. "Yah," Sam nodded and smiled, "Yah I think we can make this work just fine."

TBC


	15. 15 Acceptance

Castiel placed his hands on both sides of Sam's face, they were trembling. He was almost afraid this would vanish and be a dream. "Are you sure Sam….you want to be with me? "

Sam looked up at Castiel , he slid his hands down the angel's back, clasped his bottom and began massaging. "You worry too much, don't over think this, just let it happen," Sam frowned, a look of realization on his face , "You have no idea how handsome you are do you, how desirable." Sam spoke softly to Castiel, he seemed so wounded inside to Sam, the internal struggles with himself, the doubts written on his face. "Your body is beautiful, I've watched you Castiel, dreamed of what you looked liked." Sam kissed along the angel's shoulder then up his neck slowly, "Your eyes are simply an intoxicant, I could look in them forever and never tire of it. Shades of ice all the way to ocean but when they are at their richest is when they are the most beautiful, the color of lapis, but the most beautiful thing about you is how loving, devoted and kind you are, so strong and powerful."

Sam smiled wickedly. "Power and strength are a huge turn on for me Cas. Why do you think Dean gets so many passes from me when he comes back drunk smelling like back ally fuck? Because he is so strong and powerful, because I like it when he makes me do what he wants…..all the filth….the pain …oh god, he me makes me feel like his dirty whore….I want to feel how strong you are, show me angel." Sam was gone, hazel vanished replaced by black glassy eyes like he was on the most dangerous drug trip, lost in his own mind.

Castiel rolled off Sam and sat up, back against the headboard and grabbed Sam by the the waist lifting him like a doll. The angel made Sam straddle him, both upright, face to face and they kissed with a feeling that made the world melt away. Castiel pulled back from the kiss, looking conflicted, "I want you badly Sam but…."

"Hey your over thinking again, " Sam reached down and stroked the angels cock against his and Castiel took in a sharp breath from the instant pleasure, "Try thinking with this instead, I'm giving you a free pass here to do whatever you want. As for Dean, if he finds out about this….I know my brother, his big regret is not taping it so he jerk off to it later."

Castiels voice was no longer soft and pleading, a darkness washed over his face and his voice was hard, "I hope you know what you are giving me Sam, I don't think I can stop now." There was the sound of wind and the room became dark with the shadow of the angels wings.

Castiel looked at Sam with eyes the color of ink, a faint glow growing inside. Grabbing Sam's ass he lifted his body and slid Sam unceremoniously down on his hard cock. Sam cried out at the surprise intrusion, the angel was so thick and long , Sam tried desperately to adjust to the pain and pressure. Castiel took his tongue and licked the tears coming down Sam's face.

"They taste of pain but also pleasure," Castiel grabbed Sam again and began thrusting hard into him like he weighed nothing to the angel.

Sam collapsed with his arms hung loosely around Castiel's neck. Castiel felt the boys body relax and let go. Castiel growled in Sam's ear "Be careful what you ask an angel for Sam, once I'm given the word to have free reign I take it in earnest, you gave yourself of your own free will and I want this."

Sam made small sounds when the angel pounded inside him again and again. Sam was in his own world , head rolling from side to side. His long hair was soaked with sweat, clinging to his face and neck, mouth hanging open and eyes closed.

Castiel worked his fingers in the boys open mouth, then began rapidly stroking Sam's cock with his wet fingers. "Is this what you wanted?" Castiel slapped his face and Sam opened his eyes and rested his forehead on the angels. "Yes, this is what I want…please more." Sam groaned, his voice childlike, crying out he ejaculated across the angel's chest and face.

Castiel wiped his face and licked Sam off his fingers then wiped his chest and forced his fingers in Sam's mouth. Castiel was breaking his pace as he approached the edge. The angel yelled out "Sam…so tight…. beautiful." He let go and Sam could feel his cock spasm and shoot inside him.

They sat in that position both trying to catch a breath then the angel rolled Sam off. "Are you ok Sam? I've never done that before, did I hurt you? I couldn't stop myself."

Sam rolled over and faced Castiel, "I'm not gonna lie, it hurts, you were a lot more than I thought." Castiel stroked his lovers bottom gently and took the pain away. Sam looked disappointed, "It was a good pain Cas, next time just let me feel it a little longer afterward." Grabbing the angel he pulled him over and held Castiel.

"Sam?"

"Yah?"

"So this will work? I care deeply for you, I love you, its different from how I feel about your brother but it is still a form of love."

Yah Cas, like I said I think this will work out, I have feelings for you and that kind of love grows with time." Castiel kissed him on the cheek, "I have all the time in the world Sam."

….

"I'm not going to choose so you might as well just bring me back. You fucking angels, thinking you have all the answers don't you? Man, you are all nothing like the story books are you?" Dean laughed bitterly at Sophia. She slapped his face so hard he felt dizzy and blood started from his lip. "Let me tell you something about the Seraphim Dean Winchester ," She reached out for a tree branch and it burst into flames, "We are the burning ones, warriors for God , we protect the throne of our Father. We watch over you only on orders because we would not do it willingly but Father thinks you are all worth the effort." She whispered in Dean's ear, "I should just crush you right here, right now and be done with this. You enjoy having Castiel at your beck and call, he is an embarrassment crying over the unnatural relationship you have with your brother, remember Dean…..we….see….all."

There was a burst of light , Castiel was standing behind Sophia, he touched her shoulder, "Stop this sister, he pulled his knife and turned her around, "This will only go one way, let Dean go or you will cease to be." Sophia looked at Castiel with disbelief, "After everything I did for you, helped you heal, protected you from that one's brother and come here to make him choose or pay for hurting you and this is what you do to one of your own?"

Castiel had anger in his eyes, "I told you, I will not explain myself to you or the others. This is who I am, goodbye sister." She started to plead but Castiel touched her face, "I said…goodbye" Sophia vanished.

Castiel ran his thumb over Dean's lip and healed him. "Cas, where did you go, I called for you."Dean grabbed him, "Hey never mind you are here now that's what matters ok?" Dean slid his ring off Castiel and put it back stacked on the silver ring. "I guess we have things to work out, with Sammy now." Dean wiped his face and looked up at the sky, "Christ..I am nothing but trouble all around.

TBC


	16. 16 It Happens For A Reason

Castiel pointed to the edge of meadow and there was a cabin that hadn't been there before. He grabbed Dean's hand and they were inside. "I have decided I want all the seasons not just the warm fall day and I thought a cabin would be appropriate for the surroundings. Dean looked around wide eyed like a kid on his first trip to the circus. Forgetting about the talk they were going to have, he whistled "Wow, Cas, your place is awesome!"

"No Dean, this is our place, when life becomes too weary we can come here where nothing can find us." Dean took it all in, the huge stone fireplace, vaulted ceiling, and off from the kitchen was a room with a large desk, stacks of rare books on the supernatural and a closet with snow shoes and fishing equipment. On the deck a hot tub, "Really Cas, a hot tub? Wow!"

Dean went upstairs where there were two full baths, a large master bedroom with a king size bed facing huge windows and a breathtaking view of the forest outside. Down the hall there were two smaller bedrooms. "So whats with the other bedrooms, are we planning on having our families visit for Christmas or something? Sorry baby, I don't have anyone except for Sammy and as for your family, well lets just say I'm not at the top of their Christmas card list. Talk about in-laws hating you!"

Dean whispered in the angel's ear, "Lets you and me break in all the beds, the couch and for sure the hot tub, maybe I'll let you take me for a ride while we are in there," He bit Castiel on the neck lightly, "You might want to take me up on that offer baby, it wont come around very often. I'm feeling extra nasty today what with my hero coming to save me."

Castiel held his face firmly, "is that what you wish? Don't give an angel free access to your body if you are not positive, once I start I might not be able to stop." Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean a big smile, "I have been saying that a lot today."

Dean raised his eyebrow, " Sure, do whatever you want…wait….what do you mean who else did you say that to?"

"Never mind, go downstairs so we can have that talk Dean." They went to the living room, a fire burning in the large hearth, Sam was poking at it and fed it more wood. "Sammy, so what the hell is going on here, answer me Damn it!" Sam sat across from Dean, Castiel on the couch. "Look Dean, long story short Cas and I talked about the situation here. The rings, the commitment, hey I get it, pretty much I was out of it for a year and you were alone .Cas was there, feelings happened and love, Dean I understand it all and I'm ok really. I wont let you go, I told Cas that and I'm telling you, it's a fact that you're mine."

Dean couldn't meet his brother's gaze "Look, Sammy…..Cas…I'm so sorry ok?" He tried not to cry and have this turn into something more embarrassing than it already was.

Castiel sat by Dean, "Then I am sorry also. Sam and I, after we talked I….we….wanted to see how we would be together because I love you also and truly do not want to let you go. It was good Dean, very, very good." The angel smiled at Sam, "your little brother is a very giving boy."

Dean pulled away from Castiel and started pacing the floor, "So what you both are trying to tell me is you fucked each other and decided for me that I take you both, thats it I get no say in anything?"

Sam got up and stopped his brother, "actually we didn't fuck each other, Cas fucked me, he jacked me off. Look Dean I wanted it, I made the first move, I gave him permission to do it."

"Get the hell away from me Sam, so he didn't rape you, so what? I'm supposed to be happy he tapped your ass, do you want fucking applause from me? Well here yah go, congrats on riding my husband into the sunset ok? Now fuck off Sam," Dean pointed to the angel, "and while I'm at it how about you take this fantasy cabin of yours you think l wanted and shove it right up Sam's busted ass since that's where you enjoy sticking things."

The angel grabbed Dean by the shoulders and spoke in a low, dark voice "You listen to me Dean, stop acting like a child over this. Why do Sam and I have to wait for you to choose? You wouldn't anyway and you know it. Just you spending the rest of your life sleeping with one and then the other saying "I love you" to both of us and then hating yourself. Sam and I would spend our time angry, trying to win you over. Well that will not happen, accept this offer and get over the fact that Sam and I enjoy each other. I can vouch for myself that you both will be the only two that I give my body and love for the rest of your lives."

Sam went to Dean and hugged him "Dean I'll say it also, just you and Cas can have me ok? Please accept this is going to happen, the angel and I will have sex again, the emotional part will build on its own I guess. I love your body but enjoyed being with Cas too much to give up a physical relationship with him but I would rather have you there also. Also I know you gave up all your side fucks this year for Cas so think of this as getting two for the price of one."

Sam kissed his brother and guided him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Dean was strangely quiet and allowed them to strip off his clothes and put him in bed. He sat and watched his brother and the angel kiss in front of the window. The moon was full and lit the room softly. Dean was dumbstruck, watching the two in front of him it was incredible. His tall, pretty baby brother pulling the handsome angel in a deep kiss, he loved the way Sammy's hair fell over Castiel's cheek as he moved his head to kiss the angels neck. Sam had his hands on either side of Castiel's ass and lifted him off the floor, Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. He was tall enough then to kiss him properly. Sam carried the angel over to the bed. "Lets show my big brother how good this is going to be."

Castiel climbed between Dean's legs, Sam kneeled by his brothers head. "I think you're going to need this." Sam handed lubricant to the angel.

Dean felt somewhat lost, he was used to being in charge, driving the train and giving commands and now his brother was straddling his face, Sam rubbed his cock over his mouth, grabbed Dean's ankles and pulled back. Castiel was working his slim fingers into him, stretching him gently like a pro. "Oh fuck…baby you are a fast learner aren't you." Dean pushed himself on the angel's fingers, put his hands on the inside of Sam's thighs and spread them further apart running his tongue from his brother's cock all the way back to the base of his spine and back again. Sam pushed himself into Dean's mouth and slowly moved his hips, " you are going give me an A plus blow job aren't you Dean? "

Castiel started working his way into Dean, Sam pulled his brothers legs wider stretching him open so the angel had clear access. "Just push it in, fuck him hard like you fucked me. Show Dean who has control, who has all the power." Encouraged by Sam he slid all the way in and waited for Dean to adjust. He tried to cry out but Sam was filling his mouth.

Castiel spit in his hand and started stroking Dean hard and kissing Sam. Sam's lust was over the top watching the angel pump into his brother and he couldn't hold out. Sam pushed into his brothers mouth again and shuddered, Dean made a choking sound, trying to swallow as quickly as he could. Sam pulled out and let the rest run over his brother's mouth.

Castiel was fucking his husband with wild abandon and growled at Sam "kiss your brother now, I want to taste you Sam." Sam slid his tongue into his brothers slack mouth then over his lips tasting himself. He leaned over and transferred it to Castiel's mouth and the angel sucked Sam's tongue.

"Is this what you wanted Dean, you like this don't you, letting go being the whore for us." The angel slammed into him once more and let go with a primal cry as he filled him. Castiel pulled out and stretched out next to Dean. "finish him off while I watch, now Sam, don't make him wait. "

Sam sucked his brother's cock expertly, exactly how he liked it showing off his years of practice on that familiar piece of meat to the angel. "You are so good at that Sam now bring him on home for me." Sam looked up at Castiel, "anything you ask angel." He stuck his finger inside of Dean and slid his mouth all the way to the base relaxing his throat, Sam started drinking as his brother shot in his mouth. When Dean was done he felt like jelly, hardly able to lift his hands to touch his brother and angel on either side of his body.

Castiel stroked his hair until his breath started sounding normal again. Sam leaned over Dean and kissed him so the angel could taste his brother.

The three of them were quiet, looking out the window. Castiel got up and walked over to Sam's side of the bed and sat, the angel opened his hand and there was an identical platinum band, same symbol except two things were different. Castiel pointed to a blood red stone "This one is a garnet, it is a stone of remembrance for all of those you lost," pointing to the clear diamond in the middle "This is a symbol of my pure love for you, Sam, and the last one is amber, it means the glory of God may you always be in His favor and bring you blessings." The angel smiled shyly and held his hand out to Sam, "will you wear this as a symbol of our union? What you decide I will abide by it."

Sam took the ring and held it up, working over the band with his fingers. He felt safe for the first time in his life. He had his brother back, he had beautiful Castiel's love and protection and that frightened little boy that spent his life bouncing from one motel to another could leave Sam's thoughts after all these years. Dean didn't have to shoulder the worlds burdens with only his little brother to help. Sam admitted to himself that he was growing to love the angel. He wasn't a necessity for Sam to keep his brother any longer, rather Castiel was an addition to their relationship that he welcomed him with open arms. Sam handed the ring back to Castiel and held out his left hand, "will you put it on me Cas?"

Dean watched as the angel put the ring on his brother's finger and smiled. He felt whole for the first time in years, there was a comfort to having them both forever in his life. The empty parts inside were gone. _"Lets see..two more bedrooms, a couch and an hot tub yet to go," _Dean grinned, "this_ is going to be awesome."_

The End

**(Thanks for reading everyone and all your great emails, look for other stories coming soon. I have a complex one that is down the pike away about the actual actors Jared & Jenson and the evolution of their relationship over the years. That one will take time to put together. I think next will be a series of one shots and shorts, also chapter story of Sam and Dean growing up together, I lay it all on the table, don't hold back so stay tuned."**


End file.
